Love in 30 days
by evenstar-archer
Summary: Sawen made a wish, giving up her life in this pathetic world to be in ME. But the deal was, she must find love in 30 days or else.. An elf prince saves her from a pack of orcs, an takes her thru an un4getable journey
1. Default Chapter

Love in 30 days

Chapter 1, Life with no meaning

Today, just like every other day was normal in the life of a 19-year-old teenage girl. Sawen was walking down the road to her school or in this case her college, she was taking her time as usual because she was never late or never early. As she passed the gate she saw students already in the school grounds, groups of girls and boys either playing football or sitting on the grass talking to friends. Sawen was your average girl, she went to college, got good grades in most subjects and she just like everyone else in the community had a very very wealthy family. This was the perfect life for anyone outside the OC area. Everyone was rich and it was normal. But this college however was not normal. Usually a college seemed very sophisticated and full of well behaved students and super smart teachers, where everyone seemed to get along and students would be studying during their breaks. Here at OC College it was completely opposite, it was a huge school with its own football and baseball fields and the school building was large and there were teachers there but it was the students that were wrong. Like every other college or high school there would always be a group of the "popular people" and the group that no one knew existed. The "popular people" were constantly putting everyone else down like usual, the school was crazy, with guys stuffing other guys (aka geeks) into lockers and there would be girls fighting with other girls over guys, and well the school was out of control. Who knows how the kids got into this college in the first place. But of course the teachers were a bit corrupt so parents probably brought their kids way in.

Sawen was part of the normal group of students, who people usually saw and did talk to quite often. She had one friend, her best friend Keira. They had met each other when they first came to this university and ever since then they have been close and stood by each other. But because Keira's family had to move away for business issues they never saw each other again. Sawen hadn't made any friends ever since.

She heard the bell ring at precisely 9:00am and everyone was moving to class. As she walked into the classroom Matt Swornen (one of the popular kids) knocked into her shoulder and sat down smiling to his friends behind him. Sawen hated him, and all the popular kids, not because she didn't get to be one or because they were invincible, but because they thought they were better than everyone else. There were 9 of them, 3 girls and 6guys. The girls were Krischine May who was the leader, every guy in the school would say she was the prettiest and hottest girl, Lana Dani who knew all the secrets of everyone in the school and Regina Marrine who was similar to Lana and would black mail people with their secrets. The boys were just good looking and tough football players.

Sawen sat down in her usual spot and class began. After class had ended, she walked into the school library. She saw that the television was on (yes there was a television inside the library), some of the kids brought in a video to watch, it was The Lord Of The Rings. She had never seen it before but she had read all three of the books. She remembered it very well because it was her favourite book. She loved all the characters and their lives and the adventures that they had. She had wondered what it would be like to live in a place like Middle Earth, it sounded so wonderful in the books. She remembered that she particularly like one of the characters, Legolas. People in her school didn't watch Lord Of The Rings because they thought it was long and boring. Sawen just never got the chance to because she was so caught in her work. She sat down and watched it. She was anxious to see the part where Legolas first comes in at the Council of Elrond.

After watching the movie she walked out to the hall to her locker, her mind was filled with thoughts about Legolas, she was just about there when she suddenly stopped, her eyes looked in shock as she saw her locker door opened and filled with green glue. She walked closer and searched through her locker for her book of The Lord Of The Rings, she cherished that book so much and it had been with her for 2 years exactly today, it was a gift from Keira the first time they met. Sawen's eyes grew watery and tears ran down her face slowly and as she cried she heard giggles and laughs from the side of the hall. It was Krischine and Matt and all the others, they never liked Sawen because they always saw her as a perfect smart girl and they despised that. Sawen couldn't say anything, she knew she couldn't stand up to them and so she ran, she ran with her right hand holding her book and the other hand wiping her tears from her face. She ran out of the school back to her house and went straight to her room. She stared at the ruined book covered with green glue, she didn't cry anymore, she was filled with rage and at the same time she was sad. She always felt deprived with sadness, her life had never given her anything to look forward to, it never gave her that happiness that everyone else had. She felt the same way everyday, that she was never a real part of this world and if she were gone it wouldn't really matter and no one would notice. She wanted to leave so much. People would always think of her as the lucky girl who has everything and she was always smiling and joyful and caring.

But it was no more than a mask that showed on Sawen's face everyday. She had everything that anyone would want, but she didn't have that one thing she wanted that everybody else had, love. Her family never showed her any of it, her father was usually working in his company and hardly came home, her mother was always traveling halfway across the world, and she was the only child. Her parents even forget her name sometimes when they meet. The maids raised her in her house, which she thought as friends. All her life she had just wanted to feel loved by someone, to be safe in their comfort and know that they are there for her, but she never got that. She was 19 and she didn't have a boyfriend or go out, she was never the sort of person that normally guys would ask out, she was always alone.

That night, she couldn't stop thinking about Legolas and The Lord Of The Rings she felt so connected to it as if that was meant for her. So she sat in her bed and she made a wish, "I wish I was in Middle Earth and that I would be living there for the rest of my life with people who will care about me, I would give up my entire life here to be there and will never regret it, all I want is to be there!"

Chapter 2, a new beginning

Sawen didn't expect anything to happen, she never did every time she said something out loud as if she wanted someone to be listening. She sat there on her bed looking down at her book. The sky quickly turned to night and the winds was blowing into her long dark straight brown hair. Suddenly, she felt something strange. She walked out onto her balcony that overlooked the beachside and she heard a voice, it was a loud yet calm voice that seemed to be coming down from the sky. "Are you sure?" spoke the voice, Sawen had trembled for a second and then asked back "who are you?" The wind stopped blowing and the voice returned. "I heard your wish, and I can make it come true." " How?" the girl asked, "I have the power to do that which I can, and I can grant your wish." There was a few seconds of silence; in her head Sawen was thinking how could I trust him, what if I end up someplace else? But in her heart she was so desperate that she spoke her thoughts out loud "Then please make it come true," "I will, but in return I shall have to receive something from you." Sawen looked up into the skies, "I have already said that I will give up my life here as if I never existed, what do I have of value that you want?" The wind had returned and it was much colder and stronger than before, "You say that you will find your love, and your true love as it may seem and that is why you are giving up in this life. Well, let me make you a deal. I will give you your chance in another life in Middle Earth but, if you do not find your piece of love in 30 days then your life is mine and you will be gone. What say you now?"

Sawen fell still, if she couldn't find love in 30 days then she would die, was that a risk she was willing to take, or was she going to pretend nothing happened tonight and wake up as usual going through the same life as she had done for so long now. She knew she couldn't do that and so, being the biggest decision of her life she said "Ok"

A loud gasp of wind came upon her and she fell on the ground and fainted.

There was warmth again, and sunlight. As she lifted her head off the ground she noticed she had fallen upon grass and as she rubbed her eyes and looked clearly she was on the borders of a forest. She slowly stood up rubbing her eyes again making sure this was not a dream and it wasn't. She even bit herself on her hand to check and yes it did hurt. But she was here, it had worked, who ever it was in the sky had granted her wish just like he said. Sawen was filled with joy, she smiled and turned round and round with her arms swinging round, she had finally gotten a chance for a new beginning. Suddenly the joy seemed to have slipped, and she remembered her bargain with the voice, she had to find love in 30 days or she would die. Then looking around to see if there were any signs of houses with people she found nothing. Nothing but the forest standing in front of her.

It looked dark yet there was a road along into it. She tried to think of which forest it could be from the books, it could not have been Fangorn Forest, because there were no signs of Isengard. This seemed more of the type from Mirkwood. It came to her now, she was on the borders of Mirkwood, home of the elves and home of Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. She gave a small sigh wondering if she would ever meet up with Legolas and so with this thought she started on the road through the forest.

The road was not as dark as the forest, it seemed somewhat enchanted by some spell or so, she had been walking for what seemed like 5 minutes and then she started hearing sounds in the forest. Seemed like someone walking and arguing and they were not alone there was more than one of them, what ever it was it didn't sound so pleasing. Sawen's pace had quickened she almost wanted to run to the end of the road because she was so scared of what was in the forest. She looked round and round and she stumbled off the road into the open forest. She couldn't get back on the road because it seemed lost and now she was too. The sounds came closer and closer, she hid behind a tree peeping out from the side to see what it was. As the moving figures came closer she saw what they were, orcs! They were filthy disgusting mutilated creatures just like described in the book and just as they looked in the movie. Sawen was scared out of her head now. She would be carved up and killed now before the 30 days had ended.

The orcs drew closer and closer, they were about 2 meters away from her and they began talking to one another. "What 'ave we to 'unt for in these woods anyway!?" asked one of them rudely to another. "I don't care, as long as we find some fresh meat!" "I'd kill for some meat!" they were saying to each other. And all of a sudden Sawen thought to herself, "oh no, I'm fresh meat, they're gonna come after me!" Her heart was beating faster than ever, she was going to make a run for it but she was gonna get caught. She was a fast runner though, maybe if she went swiftly across she could lose them. It was better than nothing now, she slowly looked aside to where she would run and then back at the orcs. She was waiting just for the right moment and... she ran off missing the bushes, of course making a lot of sounds while running the orcs had noticed and picked up their swords and chased after her. She ran and ran not looking back and but she could feel them closer and closer, she tripped over a log and landed on her hands. She couldn't move her leg it was broken badly. Just at that moment the orcs came in on her, walking towards her. She closed her eyes covered her head, she was expecting the pain just about now when, she heard nothing she opened her eyes and she saw one of the orcs dead of the floor with an arrow through his neck, the other orcs were looking around to see where the arrow came from and then, another arrow came, then another, each shot fired perfectly well into the orc's neck and they all dropped down dead.

Frightened that there might be more arrows coming this way towards her, Sawen tried to stand and walk away but she fell right before she got her whole body up. She heard footsteps coming towards her, then she saw an elf coming over to her. He had the long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes and he was wearing a tunic. It came to her all of a sudden that he looked familiar, it was Legolas.

He bent down and looked at her, "Are you alright?, did they hurt you?" he had a soft and gentle yet concerned voice when he asked her. "I can't move my leg". She looked down at her leg, which was scrapped against the side of the log, the pain suddenly came to her and she let out a small cry as she touched it. The elf bent down on his knew and put his arm around her and lifted her up from her legs. He carried her through the forest and they came up to this huge palace presumably where Legolas lived. "Your leg needs to be treated, it looks badly wounded" he said. Sawen was silent she didn't know what to say to him, she had wanted to meet him ever since she knew him, but not like this and having him carrying me because she was wounded. She kept silent. As they entered the palace, Legolas called to the maids "Bring medicine quickly" and he carried her to a room in the palace.

Chapter 3, meeting new people

The room was big, and it had a large bed with beautiful quilts and the room itself was beautifully decorated, it was a guest room. Legolas placed Sawen on the bed and looked at her injured leg. The maids came in with water and medicine; they stepped back out after placing the trays on the table beside the bed. The elf rubbed the cotton and medicine on the wound gently trying to heal it. There was a lot of pain and sting on her leg but she looked away biting her lip and trying not to scream. After he finished with the healing he looked up at her face giving a slight smile. Sawen, whose face was turned to the other side, could not see this "It's ok now, your wound is healing, you can look back." There was a bit of relief from her and she stopped biting her lip, she turned around and saw her wound was not as big or as painful as before, "Thanks, for helping me and all this." She smiled at him and he gave a small blush. "Your welcome, I'm glad to see your ok." She was so anxious about this new place, and she wanted to ask so many things but found it hard to say the write words. "Where are you from?" he asked her with a look of confusion, "I've never seen clothing like that before." She looked at him and then suddenly remembered that she was dressed in normal clothes, none of which were from this world, she had a pink blouse and blue denim shorts. "I'm from another place, or another world, this is normal clothing for me." Legolas was astonished, he had never heard or met someone from another world come to Middle Earth before, "How did you get here? Are you alone?" He seemed quite interested in the matter but she replied, "I'd rather not talk about that, the point is I'm here and that's all that matters"

Legolas felt like he had asked too much, "Forgive me, I was out of line for asking so much of your business." He was certainly the kind and helping type, he looked just like in the movies. "That's ok, there's nothing much to say anyway." Legolas smiled at her, "I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, this is my home." "My name's Sawen, it's a pleasure to meet you Prince Legolas." She definitely liked him, he was tall graceful and handsome. Elves were always the elegant type and he was very elegant indeed, he had a strong body and a fair face with light skin. Sawen felt shy looking at him but she got use to it, everything seemed to be falling in place, she was where she wanted with who she wanted.

There was a knock on the door, and one of the maids came in with a tray of food, she gave a slight bow towards the prince and set the tray on a table and headed out. "You must be hungry, here this will help you till dinner time." He handed her the tray and she placed it on her lap, "It's just some milk, biscuits and some diced fruit. Have you eaten this before where you come from?" "Yes, yes of course, not everything is completely different in our worlds." She said giving a small giggle, which made the prince giggle too. She picked up the a biscuit which was small and dry and dipped it in the milk before putting it in her mouth, "Its nice," she replied after tasting the sweet and crumbly biscuit, then in a clean and tidy way she picked up the remaining two biscuits and crumbled them into small pieces into her bowl of diced fruit. "I've never eaten biscuits that way nor seen anyone" She picked up her spoon and scooped a bit of the mixed fruit with biscuits and put it in her mouth. After she swallowed it, "It's good, I like it this way, taste better than eating them plain." She held the bowl towards him "Here try it, I'm sure you'll like it too." Legolas looked at the bowl and back at her, he took the spoon and slowly scooped a spoonful of the mix into his mouth and chewed as he looked at her. "Yes your right, it does taste better." He then handed her back the bowl and stood up, "Excuse me I must leave for now, I shall meet you at dinner." He bowed his head and walked to the door, "Wait, are you saying I'm going to be dining with you? Here? How am I going to find you ?" She felt concerned, she didn't think she would be eating with royalty especially after what happened, and she certainly didn't think that she was going to stay here in this palace. "No, no but do alarmed milady, I will come and escort you to the dining room, you shall be my partner for tonight." He looked away at the door smiling as he walked out. She didn't know what he meant by partner but it didn't really matter. She sat there finishing up on her fruit and milk.

When she was done she stood up and walked around the room, she saw paintings and displays of weapons on the wall, they all had something to do with war. Sawen thought of what stage of middle earth she was in, whether this was before the war of the ring or after, she really hoped it was after when there was peace in the world. She looked at the table beside the window and found a small red notebook, there was nothing on the pages and it was all blank. She didn't know who's it was and it had no name on the front or back, all it said was journal. There were a few books and novels on a shelf and Sawen took one of them down to read to pass time before dinner. She had read for what seemed like two hours about elves and the wars, the sky was getting darker. Then she heard someone approaching the door. It was a maid, she had short black hair and she was tall and quite fair. She held a box in her hand, and she walked towards Sawen opening the box revealing a beautiful silver and light blue gown with a pair of beautiful golden shoes, "Prince Legolas has addressed this gown to you lady Sawen, he ask that you wear it for tonight's ball." She bowed and took the gown out, "A ball? Oh no, that would mean there's going to be heaps of people." Sawen didn't really like being in public with everyone, she was often shy. "Milady, balls are very common at this time, there is nothing to fret, everyone gets a little nervous. Would you like me to help you into your gown milady?" The maid was kind and understanding, she would talk normally and not be afraid like most others would, she was herself around people and not so much as a maid, which was a strange thing. "Thank you, but I will change by myself." It would have been weird for Sawen to b changed by someone else, but it seemed normal for the maids to do so here, she stepped behind a changing board and started to undress, " What is your name?" the maid was stunned she was asked such a question, maids were never asked their names by their masters because they were considered maids, people who served and not people you should be close to. "Eldarwen milady, I have never been asked that by my masters." "Well they should talk to you more, I mean they should consider you as a helper and not as a slave. It's dreadful how people push others around and think they are much better." Sawen was thinking back to when the "bitches" wrecked her book. "Milady, you are the first I have served that has spoken so, thank you." Sawen finished putting on her gown and she walked out in front of the maid, "Well? How do I look?" the maid looked at her from head to toe and back to front "You look beautiful in that dress lady Sawen, Prince Legolas sure knows what you look good in." she smiled and fixed up parts of the dress and headed towards the door, "Come milady, I shall take you to Prince Legolas and he will escort you as his partner into the ballroom." Sawen walked over to the door, she felt very nervous as how she would look amongst the other royalty, she trembled a little but took in a deep breath and exhaled "Call me Sawen, and I will call you by your name too."

Eldarwen led Sawen to the stairs and already they could hear music and dancing and laughter from below, they came close to the stairs and Eldarwen stopped and said, "This is where I depart now, look milady the prince is here." Sawen looked behind her and she saw him, dressed in a silver top and silver dress underneath. He looked so handsome walking towards her, her heart was beating so fast already, "I see the dress fitted you perfectly, you look beautiful tonight." He smiled and held out his hand ready to take hers. She slowly held up her hand and wrapped it around his, she smiled back "You look fine as well." They walked to the edge of the stairs and an elf on the side was ready to call out their names, "Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood and his partner Lady.." he turned to Sawen not sure of her name, "Sawen" she whispered in a sort of embarrassed voice, she wouldn't have expected anyone to know her name, she had only just arrived and she wasn't anyone important. The elf on the side shouted once more " Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and his partner Lady Sawen." The crowd looked up as the two walked down the stairs. They both gave slight smiles and when they reached the bottom of the stairs, some of the crowd approached them.

Sawen could over hear people saying to each other "who's that girl?" "why's she with prince Legolas?" Now she felt like she was an embarrassment not to herself but to Legolas as well. Legolas looked upon his friends who had come up to him "Elladan, Elrohir! Wonderful to see you." The twin brothers came up to him and gave him a pat on the shoulders each. "Nice to see you to Lego," "Yeh it's only been the third ball this month." Said Elladan sarcastically. "Do not call me Lego." They laughed in a friendly way and so did Legolas. Then Elrohir saw sight of Sawen beside Legolas, "Who's this?" "We haven't seen you to a ball with a 'date' before." They said in a teasing sort of manner. "This is my partner Sawen, she's new to Mirkwood and we have only just met." They looked at her and smiled "Pleasure to meet you Lady Sawen" "Please call me Sawen." They were filled with questions that just came out of them, Sawen stood there listening but not really prepared to answer. "So your from another world right? Amazing! What's it like?" "Tell us" She stood there smiling confused but she didn't want to talk about her past and her old world. Legolas saw the look on her face as she went from cheerful to looking the other way down at the floor, her smile seemed drained from her face. He tapped her shoulder and held her arm, "Gentlemen, Sawen and I will be seated for dinner now, excuse us please. Sawen was relieved to hear Legolas say this, now she and Legolas were sitting at the royal dinner table. For once in her life she felt like a part of something.

Chapter 4, something special

As they were seated Sawen noticed that there was someone missing from what seemed to be the most important chair at the front. "Legolas, who sits in that chair?" she asked politely looking at the chair. "My father Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, I believe he is unwell and will not attend tonight." She looked around they were the only two sitting down, and no one seemed to be serving them anything "Where are the waiters?" Legolas gave a small laugh, "Tonight is a buffet, who will have to get our own plates. Come I will show you." Legolas held Sawen's hand and led her through the crowd to some very long tables almost covered with plates of splendid food. Most she had seen before like salads and the roasts and the bread, but some were very peculiar, she didn't want to ask yet. "They held plates in their hand and she could see Legolas politely choosing from the variety of foods and placing them neatly on his plate. It wasn't everyday in Sawen's world that you see a guy act that way, most unnatural. " Aren't you going to eat anything milady?" he smiled looking at her plate. She had stood there watching and thinking the whole time she completely forgot. "Oh, I'm sorry" she said shaking her head slightly to wake herself up from what seemed like a trance. " Wow, there is so many different foods here, I don't know which to choose. I've never seen some of them." Legolas took her plate and said, "I'll help you get your food, you can sit back at the table. I'll be there in a moment. Sawen showed a shy yet sweet look and walked over to the table. Legolas who seemed caught in her smile stood there watching as she walked back through the crowd, he could feel his heart beating faster than usual, his head was filled with thoughts about her and how wonderful, cute yet beautiful she was. He was smiling to himself when all of a sudden he felt someone from the side watching him. "Tell me brother, when was the last time we saw our dear friend Legolas with a girl?" It was Elladan and his brother Elrohir, who were laughing under their breath at Legolas. " Hmm, I think it was at least a thousand years ago."

They laughed but Legolas paid no attention to them, he was still putting food on his plates. "Hey Elladan, I think our friend has found himself a girl," Legolas heard what they said and blushed slightly turning his head the other way looking through the crowd over at the table at Sawen, who was sitting there quietly looking around at all the people talking amongst friends and laughing. She had never been able to talk freely or dance among people in her school, not even when Kiera was there, she would sit on the side of the chairs watching others have a good time and try to be happy for her friend.

"She's different." Legolas said, knowing that the brothers were behind him looking at him. "She's not like others, I've never met anyone like her before." He turned back to face them. "You hardly know her." Elrohir said. "I know, but.." "You shouldn't mess around with her if your not serious, just don't do anything dramatic yet, okay?" Elladan agreed with his brother. "I wouldn't dare to." And with that Legolas walked over to the table carrying his plates.

"Here you go" he said, placing the one of the plates on the table in front of Sawen as he took his own seat. "Thank you. I am soo hungry, I don't know why and yet I'm nervous here." Sawen said looking down at her plate. "Umm, Legolas, what is this?" she picked her fork about to eat it when he said "its mutton and lobster. With pig tail and spiced banana." She dropped her fork immediately and pushed her plate forward with her hand covering her mouth. She had never seen or heard of anything like that before, it seemed gross in her head. Sawen wasn't use to eating fruit and meat in the same dish, it would often make her sick for days. "I can't eat that, I'm sorry, it's just I can't eat meat and fruit together...It makes me sick." She looked at him with slightly scared eyes as if he thinks that she was too fussy about everything. "I'm only kidding, its lamb and lobster with potato salad." He said chuckling a bit. "Do you really get sick from eating meat and fruit?" " Yeh, it happens all the time, I'm not really use to foreign foods, but I have had this before." She picked up her fork and knife and pulled her plate back towards her and cut a piece of the lobster, " I love seafood though." She ate quietly for a moment, but the room seemed a bit stuffy and she pulled back flipping her hair behind her shoulders. Legolas was fixed still on her, his eyes watched in amazement of how beautiful her hair looked under the crystal lights.

She turned her head at Legolas who was still staring at her. "Legolas? What's wrong?" she smiled confused at why he was looking at her. "You look beautiful," he said calmly smiling at her. Sawen sat still; she didn't know what to think. It was a good thing and a bad thing. She had never been complemented like so by a guy/elf/prince in her entire life, she looked down at her plate, not knowing what to say.

This stunned Legolas, most other girls he had been with before would have smiled and blushed and kept talking on and on about nothing important, but for once he didn't get a reply. He fell silent.

"Is it ok for you? Sawen asked,

"What do you mean milady?" Legolas placed his hand upon hers and held it towards him making her face his way.

"I mean, you are a prince and I hardly know you." She said softly almost feeling sad.

"It doesn't matter to me, I choose to be with whoever I want," Legolas turned his whole body around facing her.

"But I feel like I am giving you a bad image towards others, princes always have such lovely lives with wealth and jewels and every girl in the kingdom crazy in love with them."

"Please don't think that, it is a privilege for me to be with such a lovely partner."

Sawen pulled her hands back to her own lap, "We hardly know each other, it's a little too early to be saying that." She wasn't blushing like most others would, other girls would be dying to force a kiss on the Prince's lips but Sawen stood up and stepped back. "It was a delightful dinner this evening but I really must..." she was cut off by the Prince who was hoping she wouldn't want to leave so soon, "Would you like to dance? Come I'll show you." He took he hand and led her to the dance floor before she could say anything. They began to dance, Sawen picked up the moves quickly and Legolas naturally knew. Keeping their steady moves they began talking.

Legolas thought to himself that maybe she pulled away from his complement because she had her eyes on another elf or man.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked

"No, I never have, probably no one likes me" she said making a joke out of it. "And I really don't know how to act around guys because I get scared at first and I end up saying stupid things."

"They would be foolish not to like you, I mean you are funny, sweet and beautiful"

By the sound of these words Sawen stopped dancing and looked at him, "Are looks really that important, because if they are, I would say you look better than me." She walked away towards the stairs from where she came. Legolas was standing by himself astonished that she just walked off. He could sense something about her, she was hiding a secret, he went off after her but was blocked by the crowd walking pass him. Sawen quickly went up the stairs trying to get back to her room. Legolas got pass the crowd and ran after her, he was able to reach her in the hall next to her room. "Wait!" Sawen stopped for a moment. Legolas came up to Sawen "Why?"

She hesitated for a moment; she didn't want to say anything. She felt her heart beating heavily and she knew she liked him a lot and he certainly was drawn to her, but she didn't know what to do. She stood there trying to force a smile but he said "I sense something disturbing you, but you don't want to say. Why do you pull back when I say you are beautiful? Because I mean it, I think you are beautiful.

Sawen's heart began to beat faster, she felt closer and closer to him, and she knew they had only met for a day but they could feel something between them. Legolas knew exactly how he felt; he was attracted to her with everything she had. She didn't say anything so he said with a disappointed face "Well, I shall let you get your rest now milady." He slowly turned away taking one step when Sawen shot out her hand "wait!" she grabbed his hand and Legolas immediately turned his head around and she leant forward and kissed him. Legolas kissed her back and held onto her arms so that she wouldn't let go and that moment would not end.

The story had just begun,

There are MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!! Pleassssssssse come back to this story when I have uploaded the next chapters. Anyways review if you want or just say sumthing


	2. Love and fear

Actually chapter five

There was magic in the air. Sawen had never felt so alive and real before. She had spent her life behind a shadow in the dark, looking upon others happiness dreaming about her own, when now, finally Legolas brought her back into the light. She was head over heals for him. Though she wasn't sure if he was the "one", she held herself to him.

She turned aside trying to catch her breath while looking at him; he still had his arms wrapped around her, never wanting to let go. She took his hands off her and turned to the door, Legolas thought as if that was it, and there was nothing more. She opened the door almost walking in, but then she thought, 'I know he likes me, and I love him, so.." she snapped out of her thought. "Legolas" she called to him as he was turning around walking away confused yet grinning. This was what he liked so much about her, she was different and mysterious and she had the most exquisite eyes that gave a glimmer now and then.

"Umm, would you mind.. eh I mean could stay with me for a while in my room? I mean because.." she was messed up in her words and spoke nervously. " I umm, its all dark in the room and I get scared of being alone. Could you stay with me for a while?" she gave him the most sweet and cute look he had ever seen, she didn't look at him directly even though his eyes were fixed on her face. He eyes widened as if he were asking her something _Have my ears deceived me, or did she ask for me to stay with her,_ "Yes. Of course, I would be happy to" he said immediately incase she changed her mind. She had one hand on her other elbow as is she were feeling cold and she looked back towards his face, her eyes were gave a glitter shine at him, Legolas felt like he was under some spell and he followed her as she opened the door into the room. She felt a cold chill fill her body. The window was left open and the wind came rushing in. She rubbed her arms gently and she saw Legolas walking over to the windows shutting them in.

The room was very dark indeed, except for the moonlight that shone into the room.

"I think I'm going to change into some sleeping clothes" she said already feeling tired. She walked over to the cupboard and found some spare clothes put there for her. She took a white sleeping gown and went behind the change boards to undress. Legolas walked to around the room, waiting for her to finish.

She stepped out from behind the change boards and stood in front of Legolas trying to iron out the creases in her dress, she had the most perfect shaped body and smooth delicate skin, deep in her eyes there were splashes of gold and brown that showed in the moonlight. She was perfect. Legolas walked over to her but she was to busy fixing her dress to notice, when he rubbed his hand softly on the side of her face and neck as she looked up. She glared at him in such an innocent way, he felt the erge to kiss her again, and hold her, but he resisted. He thought that would be using force against her and that would be pushing her further away. _She looks so gorgeous even in her nightgown, I wish I could just hold you now and kiss you._

"I'm sorry, if you need to be somewhere you can leave, I'll be ok here" she said as she stepped into her bed pulling the blankets up to her waist. She sat in her bed looking at him constantly blushing and looking away at the same time.

"No, no I don't want to be anywhere else but here. I'll stay here for as long as you want, you won't be alone. I'm here."

She was thinking to herself _I hope he's not like other guys and only wants girls in bed. I can't risk wasting anytime with someone who doesn't care. _Though she thought this, her heart already had his name on it. She gave a small smile, and yawned stretching her arms out. Legolas grabbed a chair and sat beside her. The longer it took for her to say anything the harder it was for him to resist her.

"What do you wish in life?" she asked him

"I wish to be free from my father's will and be who I want to be." He smiled moving a slight bit closer towards her. "And you?"

"My wish has already come true. I'm here." Her face showed joy and her smile, but inside her she was worried. She knew what would happen to her, and as more time went by the more worried she grew. He felt this, he felt she was hiding something deep inside that haunted her.

"But there is more, I know there is, if you would only tell me I will help you."

"Please do not ask me, as much as I want to tell you I cannot." If she had told him then the deal would be lost and she would die. He had to figure it out and tell her he loves her soon.

"I won't ask you anymore, but I wish..." he was cut off as Sawen leaned over and kissed him softly on his lips. He kissed her back holding onto her lips. That was the second time he received an unexpected kiss from her. His heart grew anxious for more and he sat on the side of the bed still kissing her. She didn't hesitate or pull back this time, she let it come. She too couldn't resist him, they seemed perfect to each other. When she finally stopped she moved aside letting Legolas sit beside her on the bed. She didn't want anything to happen yet, she just wanted to sit beside him.

"Legolas? Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Can you take me away, anywhere. I want to travel and see this whole Middle Earth."

"Of course. We have plenty of time to plan where we can go." He looked outside the window, he also felt the need to leave for a while.

"No, we don't have to plan anything, let's go tomorrow as soon as we can. We shouldn't waste anytime. There's so much I want to see, The Shire, Rivendell, Minas Tirith everywhere" Sawen was getting herself all excited.

"You know of all these places? How?" "I've read about them in books and it's confusing to explain."

"It's great to see that you know so much, I promise I'll show you everywhere, anything you want." He said with an assuring voice as he held her hands.

"I want to meet everyone from the fellowship and learn about everything before its too la......never mind." She came so close to exposing her reason but she stopped in time. "What is it?" Legolas grew concerned, he knew what she was about to say. "Nothing, never mind." She leaned her head on his chest and fell asleep. Legolas held her in his arms and stroked her sweet fresh scenting hair and he grew tired and eventually fell asleep.

Even while sleeping, Sawen could feel his presence next to her. For the first time, she felt warm and comfortable in someone's arms, she felt safe knowing he was there to protect her. She never wanted that to change.

It wasn't such a pleasant sleep for her though

**In her dream**

She and Legolas were sitting in a beautiful garden having a picnic. They sat beside each other and Legolas was just about to say those words. "Sawen, ever since I met you I've wanted more of you. I've grew closer and closer to you day by day and I now I know how I feel, Sawen I lov...." All of a sudden loud wind blew across their faces, cutting of Legolas' words. Strange figures in shadows moved towards her grabbing her and taking her through a dark portal, the scene around her changed. It grew gray and wind blew everywhere ( like when Frodo wore the ring on Weathertop ). She couldn't see Legolas anymore, " Legolas!, HELP. Where are you!" she screamed trying to push away from the shadows but she couldn't, and at that time a familiar voice laughed and said "Your time is up!!" Sawen listened in fear, her 30 days were up and this was how she was being taken away. "NO! You can't take me away!".

Back to normal 

It was morning, Legolas was just awake when he noticed Sawen struggling in her sleep, and she grew restless, turning her head and her hands grabbing hold tightly of the blankets. "Sawen!, Sawen wake up." Legolas tried getting through to her but she seemed taken over by the dream. She was saying something under her breath that Legolas couldn't make out, "No, no, you can't take me away, I love him, NO!" Legolas touched her forehead, it was burning up. "Sawen!" he grew worried and tried shaking her awake.

Sawen could hear his voice in her dream "Sawen!" She spoke softly and restlessly " Legolas... Legolas!" she called out the last one, and suddenly awoke sitting up breathing heavily. She looked around and she was in her room, "It was just a dream, just a dream." She spotted Legolas beside her and threw her arms around him holding him close to her. "Promise me you'll never leave me, ever" she almost wanted to cry but didn't. "I promise." She felt a slight bit relieved. "Sawen your heating up, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I cannot delay this trip, I'll be okay."


	3. What's her secret?

Sawen got out of bed and walked to the cupboard, "Legolas? Do you have a bag and can pack some clothes in?"

"Sawen, you were burning up, maybe you should rest, we can go tomorrow. I do not want you to get sick." Legolas said in a persuading voice.

"No, really I will be fine. You should go pack too, I don't want to waste any time. Go on, I'll be ready soon, if you don't pack I'll go by myself." She said in a teasing voice as she pushed him towards the door.

"Ok, I shall pack and get two horses ready. I'll send someone to come for you." Legolas walked out the door and down the hall. He reached his own room, which was larger than the guest room by a little bit. It had a large bed, wardrobe and mirror, and the walls had many weapons on it. He took out a large bag and packed some clothes neatly into it, and then he took off a bow and a pack of arrows from his cupboard along with two knives and walked out of the room. He got to the stables and took out two strong horses, one female and the other male. The male was tall and dark brown all over and the female was tall and white with black spots on its body. He placed the saddles on the two horses and ties his bag to them. The stables were quiet, some horses were still asleep and no one was working yet, it was early morning and the sun had barely risen yet.

Then the stable doors were opened and a lady walked in. "What are you doing here?" asked Legolas already knowing whom it was. "I came to see you." The lady said. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, do you miss me?" the lady asked making fun out of it. "What have you been up to? Creeping around the palace as usual when you come here." Legolas grinned and asked her as she walked over to him and gave him a warm hug, and patting him on the shoulders. "It's good to see you again cousin." She said, "It's good to see you to Eldarwen."

Eldarwen was younger than Legolas by 300 years, she had been close to him for very long and they were close friends. They didn't have feelings for each other even though people said that they made a nice couple. Legolas always treated Eldarwen as a close friend or maybe even sister and Eldarwen was already betrothed to another elf Kenshyne. They had been together for about 5 years but Kenshyne didn't mind Eldarwen visiting places here and there.

"What are you doing in maids clothing, you're a lady of Mirkwood. You cannot be seen....oh no, your not doing.. what I think you are.. again?? Eldarwen nodded with an evil grin but looking innocently. "Why do you keep doing that? I really wish you would stay out of it." Legolas said shaking his head at her.

"Oh that's just what your saying, but deep down you want me to do it. You know I'm helping you," she said giving him a small friendly punch on the shoulder, "I mean remember what happened to Elenya.." she suddenly stopped, sorry that she said to much and brought back old memories. Legolas who was grinning before had stopped and looked away pretending like he didn't hear anything.

"Legolas I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to say or remind you of anything, please forgive me. I'll say no more.. I really didn't.." " Its okay cousin, there is nothing to forgive. That was all in the past, I am with the most wonderful woman in the world and this time I know she is different from the others." As he said that he smiled again, thinking about Sawen. "What does your father think of this?" she said rolling her eyes as if she already knew the answer. "He doesn't know yet, and I am not planning to tell him and let him stop this trip."

Legolas finished packing the bags on and combing the horses, "Could you go and get Sawen, we'll be off soon. I'm going to get some food supplies in the kitchen" and he turned away "Oh and cousin, don't do.. you know what."

Eldarwen smiled and watched as Legolas walked out of the stabled but then she grinned shaking her head. "I'm sorry Legolas, but you can't stop me. It's for your own good." She walked back into the palace, passing a few maids who bowed at her when they passed her but she signaled them not to. She had been here before and pretended to be a maid so it was normal. She knocked on the door to Sawen's room "Lady Sawen, Prince Legolas is awaiting you in the stables." Her tone of voice had changed from talking casually to her cousin to talking formally and politely as a maid. "Come in, Eldarwen? Is that you?"

"Yes milady, I'm surprised you remembered my name."

"Why wouldn't I remember a friend's name?" Sawen gave Eldarwen a lovely smile and picked up her bag, heading back to the door.

"You know milady, I've never seen the Prince with anyone special for a long time since I have worked here." Which was in fact a lie. She had seen her cousin with many other careless girls when he was younger and didn't know what he was doing. And all those girls of course only got close to him because he was a Prince and he was handsome and rich, not because they liked his personality or spirit.

"Most other girls would only like him for his money" she said almost expecting her to say something.

"Money doesn't mean anything to me, I mean, what can money give you?" Sawen began to think of her past life, when she was filthy rich and that got her nowhere. "Being with the ones who care about you is more than enough,"

Eldarwen was just about to do her thing to Sawen when Legolas suddenly came in out of nowhere, "Are you ready Milady?" he said looking aside at Eldarwen with a certain glare in his eyes, he knew she couldn't have resisted in her actions so he came to check. "Yes Prince" Sawen said teasingly as she bowed in front of him. He looked at her with that kind of look as if he were thinking ' right, yeh okay, whatever' this made Sawen begin to laugh as she walked pass him at the door. Sawen walked on ahead down the hall knowing Legolas was behind her. Legolas who was back at the room kept his glare at Eldarwen. "Why are you looking at me like that?..I didn't I swear!" Eldarwen tried to say in a convincing voice but she couldn't help but giggle in-between. "But you were about to, just before I came in. Please cousin, stay out of this one, you've had your fun, leave Sawen alone." Legolas wasn't mad at his cousin, he gave her a warm pleading look, which she pretended to fall for.

"Okay. I will. Have a nice trip to everywhere." She said softly so that Sawen couldn't hear as Legolas walked down the hall.

Eldarwen had a strange hobby. In her younger years when she saw Legolas and his supposed girlfriends, she would always do something to them that made them reveal their true self's as cheats who wanted Legolas for his money. And this time, she was determined to do it to Sawen.

MORE TO CHAPTERS TO COME !! ... Find out What Eldarwen's Special Hobby is and How Sawen is going to react! (coming in later chapters), major twists and crazy events as the days pass by till the 30 days are up!!!.... Anyways what did u think, review and tell me that you've read it at least.


	4. A beautiful sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord Of The Rings or the characters or the places in any way.

SO SORRI for updating so late, I've been busy, but I'm trying my best to update every 1or 2 days.

Legolas and Sawen walked their horses out of the stables and Sawen climbed onto her horse swiftly and pushed her hair back. Legolas was impressed, but then again he found everything she did interesting. He mounted his horse and held the reins, "Are you ready milady? Legolas said giving one of his gorgeous smiles to her.

"Legolas" she replied returning a smile, "Catch me if you can" and she was off on her horse, riding fast ahead on the road.

He rode off after her and trying to catch up with her. She looked back at him and laughed and blew him a kiss before speeding up and riding out of the forest. He was intoxicated by her simple kiss and rode on faster. They had finally come out of the forest and Sawen began to slow down, seeing she didn't know which way to go. Legolas caught up next to her, " You ride good, have you done this before?" "No, my first time."

"Where do you want to start first? The Shire, Rivendell, Gondor, Rohan?"

"Mm, I wanna see Minas Tirith first, and then we'll plan from there. So, lead the way 'Prince' she giggled, looking at his annoyed face.

"As you wish 'milady', it will be a long road ahead." Legolas galloped slowly so she could follow.

"What's wrong with the name Prince? I think it sounds cute." Sawen asked playfully. " I like to be named equally, I don't want people to think I am better than them just because I am a Prince. In some ways it is torturing to me, who I am. My father always expects me to do better and pushes me further. He has my whole life planned for me, and he expects me to take over his throne and become king one day. I hope that day never comes."

"I see, well just be yourself. Be who you want to be, not what someone else wants you to be. You'll never be happy if you're living someone else's dream. Sawen was never someone else, her parents never encouraged her to do anything in fact they hardly cared about her. She was raised in a world where she had to make her own decisions. "But you're lucky your family cares about you so much, my family hardly paid attention to me."

"Did you have a very big family and you were left out?" Legolas said making a sort of joke from it.

Sawen didn't laugh though. For her it was a serious matter. She looked at him with a kind of sorrow and sadness in her eyes, "No, I was an only child. They just never really...they were never there for me, ever. Not when I needed them the most. I remember on my 14th birthday, they promised that they would come, I decorated the whole house in party streamers and I stayed up all night waiting for my parents to walk through the doors, and I would run to them and I would wrap my arms around them and tell them how much I loved them." Sawen's eyes grew watery but she kept on as if she would cry any second now, "and they never came. One week later they visited me and I asked them desperately why they never came, and they said" Now she was really crying, "They said that they never made such a promise to come! Every year on my birthday, I would wait hoping that maybe, just maybe my parents would surprise me and they would be here. But it was just false hope." She began to wipe her tears away when Legolas who was a little shocked by her sudden change of mood put his hand on her cheek "I will be here for you, whenever you need me." His words comforted her and she held his hand, "Do not make promises that you can't keep." She wiped away her tears and look up into the sky,

It was late afternoon and they had been riding for some steady hours though it only seemed like a while ago that they left the forest. Legolas looked around and spotted a small village, "We shall rest there overnight and regain our strength. Sawen, I am sorry."

"For what?" " For asking you and bringing back old memories."

"It's not your fault, in fact it was better I got that out of the way. I have something to live for here, its everything and more I could ever need. I'm sorry about before, I just couldn't help it." Her mood had turned back to normal now and she did smile, and this time her smile meant more than ever. Legolas, who was again stunned by the change of her mood, gave her a peculiar look, which made Sawen start giggling and laughing at his face.

"Come on, we can't stay here forever you know." She started off riding towards the village.

The Prince followed after her and they rod until they came up to the village entrance. There were quite a lot of people and the streets seemed busy with shops and workers, it seemed very simple and merry. The two got off their horses and walked around looking for an inn. There was a large one with a sign saying Dragon's Lair, and they tied their horses at the front where there was a small stable. It was a restaurant at the bottom and the rooms were upstairs. As they entered people starred at them, some who thought like "Oh look! Isn't that an elf, where are they from?" or "Who's that handsome elf?" Legolas could hear some of them talking and saw a group of women looking at him and blushing and giggling. He himself showed a small sign of blushing, Sawen who was walking up to the counter paid no attention and didn't really mind.

"Hello there, milady how can I help you?" said the man at the counter. He was tall and bloated around the stomach and had a small beard and brown hair.

"Me and my 'friend' would like to stay overnight in your inn, can we please have two single rooms?" She looked behind at Legolas who was talking to a couple of men who seemed very interested in what he had to say. "Legolas!" she called calmly and loud enough for him to hear. There was music playing and people talking aloud so it was hard to hear, but after all he was an elf and had good hearing and obviously heard her. He walked over to her excusing the gentlemen, "Yes Sawen?" He looked at her and then to the man at the counter.

"Errh umm sir and milady, I'm terribly sorry we only have one room left in the Inn, the place has been fully booked. The only room left is a double bedroom if you want it? I can offer you a complementary breakfast if you like?"

Sawen thought for a moment, she didn't really like the idea of sharing a bed with Legolas. Though she did like him, a lot, it didn't seem that comfortable. After all she had never shared a room with a guy/elf before, apart from that night they were together. Legolas was indeed willing to share a room with Sawen, but he would not if she didn't feel right with it.

"Sawen, if you would like, we could go to another inn, I'm sure we'll find two bedrooms somewhere." Legolas couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when he was looking at her face.

"Well, I..." the man interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"I'll even throw in a free supper, eh how's that. I mean you two look like a happy couple, it shouldn't be that hard to share a room overnight?"

"Thank you for the offer sir but my partner thinks its best if we..." "We'll take it!" Sawen replied cutting Legolas off. She was still a bit unsure of her decision but she was tired and didn't feel like searching any further.

Legolas didn't want to ask her anymore in case she changed her mind. He felt somewhat pleased in a decent way. The man was delighted by her choice and gave them a key to their room upstairs.

"It's just upstairs to your right down the corridor. Enjoy your stay." And the man walked off into the restaurant to tell the cook to prepare a special supper for them. They were not so sure why the people treated them so well but who would refuse such a good offer.

They reached their room and opened the door. It was a small and cozy room with a large double bed, a table, a window, a change board and a fireplace. The walls were a light shade of orange with a bit of decoration of pictures. Altogether Sawen thought it seemed okay. Legolas didn't really mind, though he expected a higher standard accommodation but he traveled a lot and was use to these stays besides, he thought any room would be good if he was sharing it with her. They put down their bags on the table and Sawen looked around at where she was going to sleep.

"I think I'll get some extra blankets to place on the ground and sleep tonight."

"No, no I would feel guilty letting a lady sleep on the ground. You can sleep on the bed I will sleep on the ground. Do not worry, I am use to it." Legolas said and he put some blankets on the floor.

Sawen had a strange feeling come over her. She didn't want for him to sleep on the floor after their long journey, it would be cold, rough and uncomfortable. The bed was after all a double bed. It wasn't that bad if she shared it with him.

"No, umm you can share the bed with me. I'll sleep on this side and you can sleep on the other. It wouldn't be the first time we've shared anyway. I do not want you to sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure that's ok?" Legolas' heart beated faster, he would sleep in the same bed as her, he had thought of that and wanted it but he knew it was wrong.

"Yes, I'm sure" And she put the blankets back on the bed. "Well, I don't know about you but I feel awfully hungry. Shall we go downstairs for some food?" It was getting darker and the sun had set, the village grew a little quieter than before. As they entered the restaurant thee were many people eating and drinking merrily. Sawen and Legolas sat in an empty table and waited to be served. A waiter came out carrying a tray of food and served it at their table.

"Your dinner is served. Roast chicken and potato and Steak with prawns. Enjoy." The waiter smiled and walked off into the kitchen.

The two stared at their plates, which smelled delicious and full of flavour. "I think I'll have the Roast chicken." Sawen said, "I'm not really a fan of steak. Bad experience."

"What happened?" Legolas asked as he carved through his steak.

"Well, I went to this one restaurant called Beach and I ordered steak and halfway through the steak I started coughing really bad." She started eat her potato and talked after swallowing, "Then when I took another bite it was rock hard and got stuck in my throat! I was choking so badly. I've never really touched steak from then on." She stated and continued eating.

"I enjoy steak once in a while, but my favourite food is seafood, and prawns at that too." Legolas said as he took off the whole shell of a prawn on is plate with his fork and knife without using his fingers in one go.

Sawen stared in amazement. "How do you do that?"

Legolas laughed and said "Well you just practice with it. You'll get it after a while."

After they had finished their delightful dinner they gave there thanks to the waiter and the man from the counter and headed back to their room.

When they entered Sawen took a gown from her bag and walked behind the change board and quickly changed. She wore a thin silky gown and Legolas changed into a long gold brown shirt or dress. (Similar to what he wore to the Council of Elrond)

They both felt awkward at first when getting into the same bed, but Legolas was quite comfortable after a while and so was Sawen. "Good night Legolas" Sawen said sweetly and she went to sleep, "Elei vaer herynnen" (sweet dreams my lady) Legolas replied softly, before turning to his side of the bed and sleeping.

The sun was up and the morning was beginning to brighten. The two were still asleep in bed. Legolas slowly opened his eyes and noticed that Sawen was sleeping soundly beside him, with her face just below Legolas' and with her hand around his neck. Legolas felt extremely glad to be here beside her. He didn't want to move and wake her up from this but he mainly didn't want to be away from her. But slowly Sawen opened her eyes to see Legolas' face and she was still for a few seconds, she felt so comfortable before looking down to see that she was had held Legolas so close to her. She suddenly rolled back to her side of the bed and sat up.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I didn't.. I mean I just.." Sawen felt extremely awkward and embarrassed at what she done. Legolas however didn't feel bad about what she did.

"There is nothing to forgive, I didn't mind. Really it's ok, unless you felt it was wrong, did you?"

She didn't know what to think. She thought it was weird at first but then, she didn't regret it. Somehow it made her feel closer to Legolas and showed her he was right for her. He would never have taken advantage of her even when he had the chance.

"Well, its kind of weird for me because I've never done that to anyone before, only have you?" She didn't want to be some girl that he spent a month with for fun and then pretended like he never knew her.

Legolas blushed but looked sort of ashamed for he had been with others before her, but they were never so serious. "It was all in the past, nothing more."

"Well, if I have to say, then I don't regret it. I mean it wasn't anything serious was it. I just slept uneasy and turned over to you. Nothing much." She said trying to calm down.

"I do not blame you. It was nice being close to you, you looked so gentle and sweet in your sleep. It felt nice." Legolas was lost in words, he enjoyed being next to her, and he wanted to be again. But he wasn't sure what she was thinking.

Sawen didn't look at him directly but deep inside her she felt the same way. "I feel the same way."

Legolas was surprised at what she said "Then how would you feel if we were like this everyday?"

She looked at him, " We hardly know each other, and it's been like two, three days."

"But it feels like more, every minute every day I am drawn close to you, the more I see you the more I want you. Do you not feel the same?" In his mind he felt love, but never said it in words for he has never said it before.

Of course she felt the same. She felt that way the other night they were together, but she didn't know about him. But know the truth came out and what they both felt for each other was real. "I do" She blushed looking away slightly but Legolas sat up turning her head back towards him. He kissed her passionately on her lips and ran his hand down her neck. Sawen was half confused but stayed with the kiss. Legolas felt the sensation of being with her and kissing in bed and Sawen felt the same, but the sun was up and the day had begun.

She tried to talk and push away to tell him that they had to get ready for their journey but he was too occupied to want to be anywhere else. She finally pulled back and so did Legolas,

"Is there something wrong?" He asked

"We have to get going now, we can't delay" replied Sawen, as much as she wanted to stay here in bed she knew that her time was getting scarce day by day. And if Legolas was never going to say I Love You to her, then she at least wanted to see the place before leaving.

Legolas then realized and thought back when she said to see the world before it was too late, he didn't know when 'too late' would be so he thought going along with her wishes would be best.

They got out of bed and got changed into traveling clothes then headed downstairs. The man from the counter offered them their free breakfast but Sawen declined his offer.

"Legolas, you can stay and eat if you want, but I think I'm going to go around the village shops for a while. I'm not that hungry anyway." And she headed out the door.

Legolas followed with her holding his bag and his bow and arrows. They walked together down the streets looking at the wonderful shops. There were many food stands and food shops, which filled the air with delicious smells. As they walked on they came close up to a dark building, there were less and less people around as they got closer to the black building. Legolas walked off to ask a man nearby what the building was and Sawen spotted a lost child and walked over to her and picked her up looking around for her mother. Then all of a sudden there were screams coming from the building and the door slammed open and a woman came running out with a knife. Sawen had just handed the child to her mother when she turned around and saw the insane women run towards Legolas who had his back to her and was still talking to the man, who was shocked by the woman approaching and ran off. Sawen saw that she was going to attack Legolas and ran to him trying to push him away before the woman stabbed him. She was almost there but the women saw Sawen and she quickly tried to strike before she could come. This all happened very fast and in a fraction of a second Sawen ran in front of Legolas and tried to cover him with herself. Legolas turned around just realizing, when he found a knife stabbed into Sawen's arm.

"Sawen! Sawen!" He said, holding her in his arms as she slowly started to fall. She would have given her life to protect him and he felt this. "You will be okay, I will heal you." He looked around and saw the woman. She was tall with blonde hair and seemed to have mental problems.

"Curse you! Curse you all." She screamed and laughed giving a wicked sort of look on her face.

Legolas who was raged at her took out his bow and shot an arrow through her leg. She yelled and fell on her knees. A few guards then came out of the building and grabbed her by her arms and dragged her back in. Legolas bent down at Sawen looking at the knife in her arm.

MORE TO COME HAhahaha suspense. Sorry if I keep repeating the same words. Anyways what did u think of it? Review and tell me. In the next chapter they arrive in Minas Tirith, and troubles have just started.


	5. Minas Tirith

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings or the characters or the places of anything of it bla bla bla so yeh.

She tried her best to stay calm, but she had never been in such pain before. Her arm was wounded with the knife stuck through it. "I'm okay." She said bravely before giving a loud cry as Legolas gently pulled out the knife. Her nails were dug into the dusty ground as she tried to hold back a scream. Legolas put his hands over her and slowly healed her wound and wrapped a piece of cloth around her arm that he had torn off his shirt.

She slowly calmed down and was relaxed. "Thank You" she said looking at Legolas who was kneeling beside her. She felt strength in her again and slowly stood up.

"No, I am the one to say Thank You. You saved me from being killed by that insane woman! You took a stab in the arm for me, I am ever grateful." Legolas bowed to her as he helped her up.

"She wouldn't have killed you, and besides I'm fine now so don't worry." Sawen spoke with a bit of humour trying to convince Legolas she was okay. But she felt her head was spinning, and her knees were weak and she fell, luckily Legolas caught her in his arms. She looked up at him, he was more handsome as ever, his eyes sparkled in the sunlight behind.

"I think you should rest, we can go to Gondor tomorrow." "No, please I am fine. I just slipped that's all. I don't need to rest; I want to get there soon. Please Legolas, please. Legolas accepted her sudden stare with the most pleading eyes and he agreed after moments of thinking.

"You must take care of yourself though" The Prince helped her up yet again.

"Does that mean you won't look after me?" she started to walk away slowly looking sadly at the ground.

"No Sawen that's not what I meant!" He called catching up to her, but she was looking away from him, "I just, I was saying that...I" He just pulled her face towards him to find that she was laughing as she saw his face.

"You tricked me," The prince said as he too started to smile.

"Oh Legolas you can be so gullible sometimes, come on, we better get going. Wouldn't want to get stabbed again now would we. Which really makes me wonder, who was that women anyways, I mean she came straight towards you when she came out. Strange."

They both walked back to their horses. Legolas stopped to ask someone about that woman was. "Tell me sir. Who is that woman, the one who came running out?"

The old man seemed afraid to talk about it, but he did reply. "We don't say. She came ere bout a month ago; she was taken to that building few days after she got ere. People say that she hated elves and something just drove her mad. She's a bit mental up there and she'd slash out at everyone. She even..." The man stopped, too horrified to go on.

"She even what?" Legolas glared into the man's eyes and sensed his deepest thoughts. "She even killed someone." Legolas stated not needing the man to say. The old man looked at him and walked away.

Legolas looked back at Sawen, "I have not heard of this woman before, curious that she hates elves."

"Do not trouble yourself with her. Her problems are her own and I don't want anything more to do with her." She walked off back to the Inn for their horses and Legolas followed. When they reached the town entrance gate Legolas gave one suspicious look far back of the town to where the building was and they both rode off.

They were riding swiftly for what seemed like two hours, and they were both silent. Legolas would always be looking ahead at Sawen as she was riding, with her hair blown back showing her clear face. But he didn't speak; her eyes were straight ahead as she was riding and she seemed to want to get there fast. At last she slowed down and stopped looking back at Legolas who just caught up with her. They got off near some woods and rested for lunch. Sawen took out her water bottle and Legolas unpacked some food. They were both famished and had only Lembas bread and some fruit and nuts. They sat down beside a small stream on some logs. It was quiet and peaceful.

"Here, have some lembas bread." Legolas said as he handed her a piece of lembas.

"Is it nice?" she asked taking a small bite out of the bread.

"Well it's not something you want all the time, but it fills your stomach."

They both ate quietly and Legolas of course was looking at Sawen as he ate. She was most polite and would wipe her mouth after every small bite and eventually it made Legolas laugh.

"What? What is it?" she asked looking around at what was so humorous.

"Nothing, it's just, has anyone ever told you that you look cute even when your eating, and that your hair blows so silky and smooth, and your whole self just looks, so sweet, so beautiful." He was dreaming into her.

"Yes, someone has. You just did." She smiled and put down the bread. "You know what would be great at a time like this?"

"Please tell me Sawen" He got up and moved to sit next to her on the same log.

"Chocolate."

"What is chocolate?" He was not fond of these outside foods and had never heard of the word before.

"You don't know what chocolate is? So you don't have it here??"

"We do not, or not that I know of, no. Why? Is it important?" He asked as he's face closed in on her lips."

"It is important. It's the most delicious thing you could ever eat; oh it's been so long since I had my last piece of chocolate. And it's not just the taste, but it's the feeling to. Chocolate with strawberries would inspire on love and romance and plain chocolate just makes you feel so relaxed and the feeling is indescribable.

"Does it even feel better than this?" he gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, which he has resisted for the whole day.

"Well, umm it comes pretty close." They both laughed and talked for a while before heading on the horses.

The weather turned harsh and there was a sprinkle of rain, they had no choice but to stop for the night and camp in some woods. There was a perfect spot in an opening of the woods, it was dry and no rain could get through the trees tops above. Legolas gathered sticks and started a fire while Sawen unpacked some blankets.

"Do you want to eat something Sawen?" Legolas asked as he helped her lay the blankets on the grass.

"No, I'm not that hungry. It's getting dark, are you sure it's safe around here? No wolves or bears or orcs?" She seemed rather nervous going to sleep in such a wild place, she was use sleeping under a roof at least.

"Don't worry, I'll be here." He smiled and helped her calm down.

Sawen looked at the blankets, there were 4 but they were thin. One for each of them to sleep on and the other to cover. They slept separately, Legolas slept on one side of the fire and Sawen on the other side.

"It's so peaceful." Legolas said looking up at the trees.

"I guess, I've never done this before. Well I've camped but we had tents, not like this, I guess his is the real thing." They were both looking up at the trees. The rain had stopped and they could see a bit of the stars in the sky above the trees.

"I'm glad to be here with you Legolas. I feel like the luckiest person in the world." Her dreams were slowly coming true, though it costed her great pain and sacrifice for something she wasn't sure yet was going to last.

"Post vaer. ( Sleep well)" The prince said as he lied down an pulled the blanket over him.

"Night Legolas," And they both fell asleep, tired out from their day journey.

The weather grew cold after midnight and the wind picked up. Sawen was okay with the cold, as she had been had felt it inside of her for such a long time that this had little effect on her, Legolas was strong and he had been through much worse but he was a little shakier than Sawen. A gush of wind came over Sawen making her open her eyes to check what it was, the slightest sound of discomfort and she would wake. The fire had died out and she looked at Legolas, who was still asleep but his blanket hardly covered him. His shoulder and chest was blank with nothing covering. His hands rubbed on his arm from the wind that came over. He was wearing his usual clothes but he felt somewhat colder than usual.

Sawen rubbed her eyes and stood up and walked over to him holding her blanket. She gently bent down and covered him up with his blanket then topping hers on him. He didn't quite feel her beside him but as she got up his hand shot out and grabbed hers, holding it tightly. He was saying something under his breath, but she couldn't hear. She tried to break free of his grip without waking him but she couldn't.

Morning had come and the sun was up. Birds began to sound and the trees began to move their branches. Legolas of course was the first to wake as usual, and he found Sawen sitting next to him, but she was asleep with her head on her hand leaning on her knee. He saw his hand was gripping on hers and let go. He noticed her blanket on him and that she had little but a dress on herself. He quickly pulled the blanket over her shoulders but she was asleep. Then he gently layed her down onto his lap so that she was comfortable. Slowly as some minutes went by Sawen moved her head and woke. She was so relaxed where she was that she didn't want to move.

"Your awake."

She yawned and stretched her arms looking for where he was. Legolas tapped her shoulder and she looked behind to see him next to her and that she had been sleeping on his lap.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable through the night, sleeping on you." She said as she tried to wake up properly.

"I'm fine. Thank you for giving me your blanket, you must have been very cold throughout the night."

"Oh, it was nothing. I slept fine. You seemed cold though, I mean I saw you and when I put the blanket on you, you grabbed my hand." She was still yawning and really trying to wake up.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at her, but she did feel a bit weary, so weary that she fell back asleep on him. "Sawen" He slowly whispered before growing concerned that she was sick. He felt her head but it was okay, she must have been tired from everything so he let her sleep. He placed her on the blanket and covered the blanket over her. It was a pity, they could have been on their way but she still couldn't wake up. Legolas walked off out of the woods and spotted a carriage coming this way, a young farmer was riding in front and no one was in the carriage. It was perfect. As the farmer rode closer towards Legolas, Legolas walked in front of him.

"Sir, is there any chance that I could have that carriage of yours? It's an emergency." He asked him politely and took out his bag.

"Well, I need to pick up my cousins from town, so I'm sor...."

"I will give you two gold bars for it" He said holding out the money in his hands to the man whose eyes suddenly gazed upon it.

"Course course, you can take it." He said quickly as he hopped off the horse and took the money politely.

"You can keep the horse sir, I will use my own to lead the carriage." He walked over to the large carriage and looked inside. It was plain with no seat but it was big enough for two people at least.

"Very well" The man said as he took his horse and left.

"Legolas hurried back to the woods where Sawen was still sleeping and he took the horses to the carriage. He then came back for Sawen and he carried her to the carriage. He placed the blankets inside the carriage and put her gently inside. Then he sat off in front and led the horses riding.

Hours and hours passed and surprisingly Sawen had just woke up. She found herself in a carriage and peeked outside the window to see Legolas holding the reigns.

"Legolas" She said, and now she was fully awake,

"Nice sleep?" He said making fun of her. "It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon, you've been asleep half the day.

"What did I miss? Where are we?"

"We have just entered into the realm of Gondor." He looked up and she followed, not expecting that they would arrive for some days. And she gazed upon a beautiful sight. A magnificent city upon the mountains.

"Minas Tirith." She said almost speechless from the joy of seeing it and they joy of being there. She didn't know how they got there so fast, but it was good seeing that she didn't have that much time to lose anyway.

"Welcome milady, to the Minas Tirith," Legolas also gazed on the sight, it wasn't long since he had been there after Aragorn was crowned king, only about a month or a bit more.

They came up to the gate, which was opened, and they rode in freely. Legolas seemed to know his way around and led the carriage right to the top to where the White Tree Of Gondor stood and the entrance to the royal hall. As came off the carriage two guards approached them, one of them spoke in a friendly voice;

"Prince Legolas, welcome back. King Aragorn shall be pleased to see you."

"Thank You. It hasn't been that long, everything seems well." Legolas walked up to the door with Sawen standing beside him. As the huge door swung open he saw Aragorn sitting on his throne talking to his queen Arwen. They suddenly looked over to the door and saw the prince and another.

"Legolas! Mellon Nin, Mae govannen." Aragorn said most cheerfully standing up and walking to his friend, Arwen followed.

"Suilaid." Arwen said with a bow and a smile.

"What brings you here this day? Nothing wrong is there?" the king exclaimed giving Legolas a friendly hug.

"King Aragorn," said the prince as he bowed his head slightly to the king. "No nothing bad, we just decided to visit."

"We?" Aragorn asked eagerly just noticing Sawen behind him. "And who is this fine lady here with you?"

"This is Sawen, she is my..." He blushed not knowing what to call her.

"Ah I see." The king replied looking at Legolas thinking _' so friend you've finally found yourself a girl' _. Then he looked over to Sawen who was quite nervous and all, meeting the very man who united the armies of Middle Earth and summoned the army of ghost, and was now the king of Gondor. "It's nice to meet you Sawen."

"And you too King Aragorn, I've heard much about you." She bowed and looked to Arwen also giving a bow.

"I'm sure it has been a long journey. Come you shall rest yourselves and join us for dinner tonight. Sawen, come with me. I desire much to speak with you, if that is alright with you dear Legolas?" Arwen asked

"Yes, of course." He smiled and watched the two women leave.

"Well Legolas, who is she?" Aragorn asked eagerly.

"She came from another world, one we have no knowledge of. It was most strange for me at first too." He said looking at Aragorn's unbelieving face.

"Are you sure? I mean she isn't like the others you have been with is she?"

"I can feel she isn't, but she hides something inside I'm not sure what it is." The prince said with a bit of disappointment.

"Most interesting, I should like to learn more about this 'other world' if it is where she claims she's from." He said

"She is not lying, though she doesn't prefer talking about her world,.." Legolas tried to say in a convincing voice before being cut off.

"I did not say she was lying, only that you don't play around." They looked at each other confused at the whole issue.

In Arwen's room 

"Lady Sawen, I must say it is most pleasing to meet you."

"Why do you say that Queen Arwen?" She seemed confused,

"I have not seen Prince Legolas with a partner for some time now. You must be very special. You are not from around here are you? Why did you leave your home?" The queen asked politely as she was looking through her large wardrobe.

"I wanted to leave," she said sadly. "But, I do prefer not to talk about it."

Arwen looked at her somewhat surprised that she refused to answer but admired and respected her decision. She took out a long light green dress (similar to what she wore when Aragorn was crowned king) and gave it to Sawen.

"Here, I think you need some proper clothing for dinner." Arwen picked out a pair of matching shoes and gave it to her.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to war your clothes?"

"Of course, I have more than enough. Unless you do not wish to wear it?" Arwen said, but she was kidding.

"No, of course, I'd love to wear it. Thank you." Sawen replied quickly trying not to offend the queen.

Arwen led her into another room to change while she changed herself. When they both finished they headed for the dining room. It seemed like here, everyone dressed so formally even to dinner. Back in Sawen's world she would dress in her pj's or if she went out to eat just dress casually. As they walked in Legolas and Aragorn were already seated at the table.

They sat down. Sawen sat beside Legolas, and Arwen beside Aragorn who sat at the front. The table was very big and long, and there were many vacant seats.

"Excuse me, who else is coming?" Sawen asked politely to Aragorn.

"No one, we are all here. There is always only a few at this table." He replied looking around.

"Then, why is the table so big?" She asked confused

They all laughed at what she said and she tried to smile but felt embarrassed. "The table is big because they're royalty, it suits them" whispered Legolas.

At that time, she couldn't help but feel a foolish. Servants came out holing trays of food and placing it on the table. They were served and ate pleasantly.

"So, tell me Sawen, about this other world of yours. Was it any different from this?" Aragorn asked before taking a bite of his corn.

"Well, it was very different indeed. It's much bigger than Middle Earth. There were no kings. The buildings were much different and more advanced sorry to say. And there are much much more people. But it kinda got messed up."

"It sounds like a wonderful place. Big and advanced, so why did you leave you home then? Do you not miss your family?" He spoke very interested in the subject, although Sawen didn't want to talk about it. Aragorn suddenly felt a kick on his left leg coming from Arwen's side and then immediately another kick from Legolas' side. They seemed like they were saying in their heads '_shut up, she doesn't want to talk about it, cant you see.' _Aragorn then looked back at Sawen who was staring down at her plate trying not to show any emotion of sadness.

"It's okay Aragorn didn't mean to ask that...." Legolas said immediately after kicking Aragorn.

"Yes, umm. Nothing, never mind that. Welcome to Gondor." He really didn't know what to say. He didn't want to upset his best friend's girlfriend on the first day they met so he kept quiet. Though he had some sort of suspicion of her but he was just looking out for his friend.

"I didn't have a real home, or a real family. It was just me mostly." She said softly still looking at her plate. "My family didn't care about me. They gave me heaps of money but I don't care about that. Money ever made me happy." Legolas held her hand gently. She put down her fork and knife,

"Thank you, it was a lovely dinner. I enjoyed getting to know you but I am awfully tired I think I might get some fresh air and go to bed." She smiled and tucked in her chair giving a bow to everyone.

"Well your bedroom is the one I showed you before. Would you like me to show you the way?" Arwen asked looking aside at Aragorn.

"No, that's okay I remember my way. Thank you for this lovely evening." And she left.

The three were left sitting at the table. Legolas and Arwen were both staring at Aragorn. "What?"

"You just had to ask didn't you?" Legolas said rather unpleased now that Sawen had left. "I told you she didn't like talking about it. Everything was going fine and you just.." He didn't even bother finishing his sentence and he stood up and left. He didn't feel shame in not talking to the king formally, but after all he was his close friend.

"I have to agree with him" Arwen said to her husband as she too left the table.

Aragorn was left there thinking '_god I made a fool out of myself. Guess she is really important to Legolas, better stay out or he'll really hate me.' _

Yeh i know, 'too much Legolas n Sawen alone time' but MORE to come, stuff and more twists coming up!! Please review n tell me wat u think or just that uve read it up to this point.


	6. Dont live in the past

Disclaimer: No I do not own Lord Of The Rings or any of the characters, except for the ones I made up. And I don't own the places at all!!

The day seemed to have gone by quite quickly and Sawen found her way back to her room. She wasn't down by what Aragorn mentioned, she was over that. She really didn't want that to affect everything she did. The only thing that was on her mind was how much time she had left, they had already spent 5 days reaching here. Sawen didn't want to rush Legolas into a fast relationship that wouldn't rush, although Legolas seems like the one who's rushing. But she couldn't exactly linger in nowhere, whatever it was that was bothering her, she decided to write down. The drawer by the side of her bed had a small dark blue notebook. She took it out and flipped through the pages seeing if it anyone had written in it or it belonged to someone, but it seemed new and only had the words Guest Notebook on the corner of the front cover.

Sawen decided to use this as her private journal to keep her thoughts in. Then she fumbled around the drawer trying to find ink and a feather to write with. She began;

Dear Diary 

_It's wonderful. I'm finally in middle earth, though to come here I gave up my life in my world where I seemed like a ghost but I cant deny that I don't miss it a single bit, I was never alive until now. It's been 5 days since I got here, first in Mirkwood where I met a lovely elf friend Legolas. And we traveled to Minas Tirith where I am now. I think that Legolas and I have grown a strong bond between each other and we act more than just friends. Anyways, this mysterious power took me here and the deal was that I had to find a love in 30 days or I would pass. It all seems strange but no matter what happens I do not under any circumstances at all want this to be a dream and that I wake up and everything was like before. I hope that never happens. _

_Sawen._

After writing Sawen found someplace safe to hide the book and then got into bed. The bed was large and cold, it lacked a certain warmth from a certain person. Legolas was heading for Sawen's room anyway so they were bond to meet. A soft knock came to her door and he opened it slowly eyeing around the room for Sawen. The girl was already in bed with her head on the pillow and the sheets over her, as she slowly tried to sit up the prince walked closer and insisted her stay down.

"Sawen. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hmm I'm fine," She said, half asleep and yawning.

"I am amazed that you are still tired. You had a long day's sleep." He said as he sat on the side of her bed stroking her hair.

"I don't know why, but I just feel tired. I'm sorry we didn't get to do anything today." She fell straight asleep in the dark while Legolas still sat there beside her. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek and left the room quietly.

He wondered around the halls until he saw Aragorn outside looking at the stars with a pipe in his mouth smoking peacefully. Legolas approached him quietly,

"Forgive me for before. I was wrong to speak that harsh at you." He said. As the king just turned his head around.

"It's not your fault. I brought up the subject and I should apologize." They exchanged peace looks to each other and Legolas sat down beside Aragorn. "How is she?"

"She's asleep. I can't believe all this is happening." The elf scratched his head and sighed.

"Can't believe what?" Aragorn raised his eyebrow already knowing what he was referring to.

"You've known me for what? Years now. And you know all the women that come onto me." Aragorn rolled his eyes and replied.

"I really don't know what it is about you that drives the women crazy all over you. Might be your hair." He laughed

"What I'm saying is that they're usually coming onto me, not me coming onto them. They would tackle me down in bed, but..."

"Sawen doesn't eh?" the king laughed again. "She keeps pulling away huh?"

"I don't understand. We are close to each other, very close. But there's just something in the way. She doesn't act like others."

"Well this is something! First time you got rejected by a woman. Ha! The famous Prince Legolas, the supposed most handsome lady's elf has been rejected." The king couldn't help but laugh a little more.

"I was not rejected!" the elf argued back. "It's complicated, you wouldn't understand."

"Arwen and I fought further than you could imagine to be where we are now. I do understand." Aragorn finally stopped laughing and pulled himself back. "There there mellon nin, things will pull together the way you want soon enough. You mustn't hurry her. But I still don't understand; if you love her so much, just tell her. Just say I love you and she will feel the same.

"I know. She's perfect. Everything I could ever dream of." He couldn't help but to describe her all over. "I'm just scared what those words can do."

"Even better than Elenya?" Aragorn raised his eyebrow waiting for Legolas' reply.

Legolas sighed, he didn't like being reminded of the subject but he spoke, "I don't know." The prince looked away up at the stars. "It's been 20 years since she died, but my heart has not forgotten her. I still love her and miss her."

_Flashback_

_Elenya was one of the maidens in Legolas' palace. She worked there years before the war of the ring. Legolas was a 'player' and many girls were crazy about him. One day, Legolas was practicing archery in the fields when his arrow shot through the trees and hit Elenya. After that they got to know each other and became close and shortly after they fell in love. Legolas didn't mind that Elenya was a maid but of course Thranduil did. The couple wanted to get married but Thranduil refused. Legolas and Elenya were about to elope secretly and start a new life but one-day Legolas' cousin found out that Elenya was using Legolas for his looks and money. The next day Elenya got extremely sick and died Legolas was devastated and angry but he didn't blame her. He was depressed for a few months not knowing what to do but when the council of Elrond was held and the Fellowship was formed he had put aside his bad memories and moved on. _

_End Flashback._

"You can't love two women you know?" Aragorn informed the previous play prince. " Things are not like when you were young, you can't play around with women anymore. And besides that would be unfaithful to Sawen."

"In some ways, Sawen reminds me of Elenya. They share a similar spirit and they both have great beauty. But Sawen is different in ways that no one else could compare with. She's more...serious about things." Legolas sighed again disappointed and not.

"Didn't you ever get the fact that Elenya betrayed you? She wanted you for your fame, glory, money, looks!" Aragorn said.

"But she did love me!" Legolas replied loudly. "I don't blame her for wanting my fame, looks etc. What woman wouldn't?

Meanwhile Sawen had suddenly woke up from an uncomfortable sleep and she was o longer tired. She decided to get some fresh air and so she walked around the halls when she heard voices of which seemed to be of Aragorn and Legolas. She smiled and walked over quietly.

"Legolas you have to move on, you cannot dwell on something that is gone. Elenya betrayed your trust, she loved your fortune!" Aragorn and Legolas seemed to be in a sort of argument now.

"But I loved her and I still do!!!!" He had been so caught with the subject on Elenya that he forgot about Sawen, who was standing at the door behind a curtain. She gripped the curtain hard and her eyes slowly filled deep with sadness and tears fell down her face.

Legolas walked right back inside furious yet sad about what they said and just as he opened the door he saw Sawen standing in front of him. She had wiped away her tears though her eyes were a bit red from crying, she stood there looking at him with her expression as if she was going to burst into tears. What seemed like a long time was only a few seconds.

"Sawen I.... no it's not...." Legolas was speechless and in shock.

"It's not what?" Sawen was breaking inside and yet she felt anger to herself for letting herself fall for someone so easily.

"No I didn't mean what I said. I was angry and I suddenly, I don't know why I said that." He walked closer to her but she moved back.

"No it's okay. I'm glad you found your love." She had never given such a fake smile to him "Because I've just lost one." She ran off back to her room and Legolas followed quickly. He sped up and tried to grab hold of her hand while she was still running and he succeeded. He dragged her in and saw she was crying hard. She struggled, trying to break free from him but he was much stronger and he held her closer to him.

"Let me go you!!!!!!" Sawen cried, she kept moving to get away from him but he tied her arms together and soon she gave up, her hands slowly falling down and so did she.

"Please, I'm sorry you heard that. I really don't know what came over me. You must forgive me, Sawen." He kneeled down and held her pleadingly, he kept thinking _you fool, how could you do this to her! If she doesn't forgive you, you deserve it!_

"What I said, it just came out all of a sudden."

"Who was she?" She was still crying but managed to say something.

"Elenya, she was my love. But she died years ago. It's all in the past, everything."

"Except your love."

Legolas was silent; he really had to think about that. He and Elenya shared something great for a long time, but the fact of her lies did tare them. But he and Sawen had something great as well, though only for a sort time so far it felt more and more.

"I.....I" He was just about to tell her but she spoke before him.

"You still love her. And you expect to love me too. How can I be with you knowing I have to share your heart with another woman. I'll be damned if I have to spend the rest of my time competing with a ghost!" She finally broke free of his grip when he didn't speak and she ran back to her room. Falling onto her bed.

The next day, Sawen woke up as if her mind had wondered off. Legolas, who didn't sleep at all, sat in the dining room, waiting till Sawen came out to eat her breakfast. Sawen acted like she couldn't remember ay of last night's trauma but in her mind and heart she did. The pain still ran through her veins and she acted like if under a spell after her shock. She wandered into the dining room not knowing where she was going but when she caught her eye on Legolas she stood frozen for a few seconds. Legolas stood from his seat and approached her but she quickly slipped into the furthest seat from him and didn't speak.

The elf knew this was his entire fault. She was in this condition because of what he did and he felt really bad. Sawen had never felt or been in such a trauma before and she didn't know how to act and so she sat frozen, still under her spell. A maid came in and placed a plate of food in front of her and bowed before walking off. But she had no reaction to this, it was like she didn't know what the breakfast was or how to eat it. Legolas never took his eyes off her and he decided he had to do something, so he walked over to her slowly, trying not to frighten her off again.

"Sawen? Are you okay?" The prince asked

She scratched her head and smiled sweetly at him like a little kid and stood up and walked outside. Legolas was concerned about her state but he knew if he kept approaching her, she would run. He had no idea that last night would have this much affect on her, but it did.

Sawen, who was in her 'trance' looked upon the city below She couldn't think of anything right now, not how many days left, not about the argument. Nothing. Her mind was blank and she felt as if her heart stopped beating. But suddenly a voice came from behind her.

"Sawen" A woman said softly in a light voice. Sawen turned around and it was Arwen. " Come with me." And she led her inside.

MORE TO COME, hahahaha. How will Sawen ever cope with what happened and will she ever snap out of her condition? KEEP CHECKING HERE TO FIND OUT MORE. Read n review pppllsss.


	7. Just friends

Once inside Arwen's room, Sawen looked around her spacious and luxurious room. It had a beautiful king size bed (for a king and queen of course), the walls had golden wallpaper with finely decorated symbols and elvish writing. Huge exquisite paintings that seem to tell their own story, most of them about the war of the ring but some were just beautiful.

"Please, sit down Sawen." Arwen said gently as she guided Sawen to a chair. But same as before Sawen had no reaction to what she said but followed her and sat down looking to the floors with her eyes staring blankly, but those splashes of gold once in them were no longer showing. " Legolas told me what happened." Arwen told her, raising her pitch as if asking her. "He really didn't mean to say so. You shouldn't stress yourself about it. Please, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive him."

It was burning her. It was burning every part of her body to have heard what Legolas said. But she couldn't help but think that some of it was her fault. She knew from the start that she wasn't sure about him and now she was blaming what he said. All of a sudden it came to her mind that she wasn't Legolas' anyone, not his fiancée of wife. She had no right to blame him for what he said, Legolas wasn't her own. And now, she just felt selfish and horrible for how she acted.

"I'm.....sorry." Sawen said softly, but loud enough for Arwen to hear in her quiet room.

Arwen was surprised yet showed a smile. "You have no reason to be sorry, this was not of your making." She stood up and Sawen followed.

"I'm sorry, I've been so cruel and selfish. It just all came to me as a sudden shock and I didn't know how to react so I just stopped and..."

"There there, it's ok."

"No, it's not, I really felt like I had no control at all. Please forgive me." She pleaded Arwen as she again but only slightly broke into tears.

"I'm not sure you have to be forgiven, but if you are, it is not for me to say so." Arwen kissed her friendly on the forehead and walked away. And Sawen walked back to the dining room, back to where the prince was. Legolas and Aragorn seemed to be making the mends to their argument last night, but Legolas was still concerned if Sawen was still mad, or if Arwen had gotten into her yet. He was walking impatiently in circles until Sawen walked. He caught a glimpse of her to the side and turned and gasped. He thought _Has she turned back to normal yet, was she still mad at me. Maybe I shouldn't approach her, yeh that's it, I'll stay right here._

Sawen walked in closer as Aragorn took his leave. "Umm. Legolas I came to say I'm sorry." She looked down in shame. "I was completely wrong about everything. I had no right to blame you for anything, I mean, I'm not like in control of you or anything so I was out of line to slash out on you like that, I...lost control and I froze all day. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

He stood there, his mind saying _What is she saying, why? _"No please! You have no need to say this. I was wrong, I put you into such a position I couldn't. I didn't know what I was thinking at all." Legolas was cursing himself in his mind _How can she say these things about her, how could she blame herself for what happened and ask for my forgiveness when the fact of the matter is, I was wrong. I am the one that should be blamed. How can she be so strong all of a sudden? _Legolas was still gasping over what he heard. He almost collapsed over that thought. "I'm sorry. I made it so hard on you."

"No no no!!! It's alright, I mean, I can' stop you from saying you love someone hehe. But are you still willing to be my friend?" Yes as much as it hurt her to say so, she meant it. If she let anymore time slip pass then she would never find what she had longed all her life. She thought deeply _if this is the only way I can stay with him then, it's better than not being with him at all. _

A disappointed face appeared on the prince's face, but Sawen didn't quite understand.

"Just friends? Sawen?"

_No, the truth is, I want to be your love, your life and soul mate. _And it was true, but then again her grief of their love forming and being ended would be worse than a thousand knives stabbing her. She didn't think it clearly and only saw in her mind _Prince, I would rather you be my friend and we could be happy together than you to be my love and to have the love we share taken away if you never say. _"That's all I have to give you." She held stronger than ever and forced a cheerful smile, "My friendship."

Devastation grew between them especially the Prince. "If last night had never happened. If I had never said. Could we have been more?"

"It doesn't matter. Last night has nothing to do with this. I'm just glad we can still be friends. Right?" she looked down trying to make it easier on him but what he felt couldn't be soothed with " _No. How can you be saying this! I don't want to be your friend, you know this, I care about you and even more I love you._ If only he had put his thoughts in his voice.

"Great, then we shouldn't lose another second! Let's go." She said grabbing his arm and heading out the door. Oh how she wanted to shoot herself just now she took a deep breath and cheered up.

_If this is what she really wants. If this is _how_ we can be together then, so be it. _He smiled with a half broken heart. _Is there anyway I can make her change her mind? _

They walked outside to the courtyard and looked over at the scenery. It couldn't compare with any building she had ever seen in her life! The White City was magnificent. Even the air smelt more alive, the city was filled with people and it all seemed so, breathtaking. The two walked down the city levels exploring the places and houses. A bit quiet but very merry as well. As they walked pass people smiled and greeted them, a man at a flower stand gave Sawen a free rose, which in her heart smelt as fresh as spring. Another man at a bread stand gave her a small loaf of a freshly baked fruit bread, which felt soft and warm in sense. How she felt lucky enough for what was happening, she could ask of no more. But the prince, he had had his feelings bottled for so long and now he wouldn't have the chance to release them.

"Legolas? Legolas?" Sawen looked at her friend waving her hand in front of him. He had looked as if he were spacing out for a second.

"Yes? I'm sorry I was..thinking."

"Yeh. Well, aren't you gonna show me around? I really want to see umm, Osgiliath." She was filled with excitement and couldn't wait. "I want to see everything, explore all the forests, climb the mountains, visit Hobbiton. Oh! I can't wait!." She smiled and took deep breaths controlling her excitement.

Seeing her so happy, and smiling for real, it made the Prince a bit happy too. " Alright. But we must head back and get our things first. Then we go off."

She was so caught up in the fact that they were heading off she spread her arms around Legolas and hugged him closely. The Prince hesitated for a second but then wrapped his arms around her too. A second later Sawen snapped out of her thoughts and pulled back straight away. Legolas tried to keep her but then he let go. They walked back to the courtyard and back into the halls finding their rooms. Legolas packed some things in his bag and grabbed his bow. Sawen walked into her room and also packed some things and she looked to see if anyone was looking and then took out the small notebook she had hidden. She kept it in her carry bag wrapped around in a cloth and walked out. Aragorn and Arwen were together in the main hall as Legolas and Sawen walked in.

"So leaving so soon?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, we wish to go exploring in Osgiliath and traveling for a while. Don't worry, will visit you again sometime." The Prince said and bowed.

"It was a pleasant visit King Aragorn and Queen Arwen. Thank You" Sawen said smiling and looking especially at Arwen.

"No vaidel gelin a i waew adel len. Namarie" ( May your paths be green and the breeze behind you. Farewell.) The queen exclaimed.

They all said farewells and headed out. Guards had prepared their horses as they walked outside and they rode off. Out of the city and towards Osgiliath, which was still rebuilding from all the destruction during the War Of The Ring.

Not every single one of the orcs died when Sauron was defeated, some survived but very few, some of which attacked Sawen at Mirkwood when she first arrived.

When they had reached Osgiliath the city seemed in better shape than they expected. More than a quarter was remade and although there was still a lot of construction, there were people living there. It was past midday and their journey was quiet. They spent the day going through the city and skipped lunch, Sawen was much too occupied to think of her stomach. And the day went by quickly, but it was all fun. Later they stopped at an Inn to stay overnight. And this time the Inn did have two separate single rooms, which they decided to book. They ate a nice dinner and spoke about the day. He couldn't see it but under her cheerful glimmering face she was hurting just as he was. When they finished they went upstairs and almost walked into the same room but then walked into their separate rooms which were next to each other.

Legolas undressed and lay on his bed sighing. After a whole day journey and non-stop walking he didn't feel tired at all. _Is this how we're going to be from now on? I guess she is only my...friend. But I can't help my emotions. I want_ _her. _Legolas rolled over on his bed and looked at how empty it felt without her. He imagined her sleeping by his side and that he could wake up like he did last time. But didn't know if that could ever happen.

In the other room Sawen also didn't feel tired. She looked in her bag and took out that small notebook and started writing;

Dear Diary 

_Today I finally explored Osgiliath, everything is more wonderful than I thought. Legolas and I had a sort of argument last night and it was all my fault. I can't believe I could be so cruel to him. Now I decided that we should only be normal friends. Oh, I am so happy to have met him, and I'm even happier to have fallen in love with him. But this is how far it should go and no more. It would hurt him more if I were with him. The days are still counting and I've already been here 8 days at least. I found my true love, but for some reasons I can't explain I just feel I can't be with him. It tares me apart and I know that he feels the same but, some things are just not meant to be. If I let myself love him, then when the time comes and he never speaks those words, I would leave him to suffer and grieve for his whole life. He would never live life the way he use to and it would be all my fault. I would rather it be this way._

_Sawen._

She hid the book away and went to bed feeling much the same as Legolas. Looking over on her bed imagining him by her side to protect her.

Next morning, Sawen woke up very early and the sun had not risen yet. Legolas was still in bed and she decided to make them some breakfast. Walking downstairs into the kitchen she though aloud to herself as no one was in the kitchen. "Hmm what to make, what to make. Cereal is too boring. Bacon and eggs is too oily and fried." She walked around the large kitchen looking through the pantry at what foods were stored. "Let's see, some flour, eggs, ooh some milk and some sugar." Then it hit her, like the light bulb just turned on. " Pancakes! I wonder if they eat them here" It didn't really matter, she already started mixing the ingredients and started cooking. Surprisingly fast 15 minutes later she had finished and cleaned up every speck of what she used and left the kitchen with a plate of pancakes and milk as if she were never there. No one had waken up yet and she slipped quietly into Legolas' room without a sound. The sun was just about rising and Legolas was still sound asleep in bed.

"Legolas." She spoke into his ears. He woke up and saw her. His first sight of the day was her, it couldn't have been any better. "I made us some breakfast, so we could set out soon." She walked over to bring the tray in. The Prince sat up in bed and looked at her from tip to toe. She was all dressed and ready to go.

"How long have you been up?" He wondered as he reached for his shirt.

"Mmm no long, just enough time to make breakfast. Here, pancakes and some milk." She sat down on the bed with the tray on her lap. The pancakes smelt delicious and hot. "You do know what pancakes are don't you?"

He laughed and answered "I'm not familiar with it either. I don't often eat foreign foods."

She laughed too and cut a piece of the pancake and held the plate and fork in front of him. Legolas kindly took the plate and ate the pancake.

"I must say, were you a chef before? Because this taste much better than anything else I have."

She blushed and smiled. The prince finished the whole plate and drank his milk. _She looks so bright today. I can see the gold back in her eyes. Her smile has more taste to it. I wonder if she still remembers. Could I kiss her? _He put aside his tray. Sawen was still on the side of his bed looking out the window at the sun until she felt him lean closer in towards her.

"Sawen" he said and moved his lips closer and closer.

_It has only been one day. Did he really think I didn't remember? _He was an inch away but she stood up. "Legolas. I told you yesterday about us, we can't do this, we're just...."

"Friends" He finished sadly. And looked away in shame. "You should pack your things, I'll be out in a minute."

"Legolas I didn't...."

"No I'm fine." The truth was he wasn't fine at all and far from it.

She stepped back to her room and grabbed her stuff, along with her notebook. It was dangerous having all her private things written down but it made her more relieved when she wrote it down. When she was younger she would write her most secret of secret things down on a piece of paper, but she was so scared that someone would find it so she burnt it. From then on, whatever she needed to say, she wrote it and then set it in flames so that when the smoke rose and the ashes got blown away it seemed like she released it from her without someone knowing.

For the Prince, it seemed everything was wrong. He was dying to be with her but the closer he tried to get the further she would pull away. "How could it be like this! Ahh I can't stand it any longer. What do I have to do to get her back the way we were. Ahh being in love is so confusing!" He frustrated over a minute but pulled together and walked outside to meet Sawen.

"Where to 'milady'?" He asked trying to be polite and not so disappointed.

"Show me around. Anywhere." Sawen didn't want to bother him with all her opinions so she let him lead the way.

They took the horses and rode out the city watching it slowly become smaller and smaller in the distance until they could see it no more.

"I hope this is not the last time I see you." Sawen whispered looking at the disappeared city.

Her life had made a huge turn out of nowhere, and she was in a place she thought would only exist in her dreams, she had met heroes and kings she thought only existed in stories, she finally knew what it was like to be in love and yet she couldn't be happy for herself. Why did she let him go?

Both of them were unusually quiet for a long time. Both couldn't see what the other was thinking, but in a way they already knew and it was no help to bring the subject up. Hours and hours passed until they finally stopped for a quick rest. Legolas took the horses to a creek close by, few trees surrounded them, tall mountains but mainly bare rock and grass. Sawen sat down on the grass waiting till Legolas came back. Her throat was extremely sore and there was nothing to treat it with like better menthol or strepsils, only lembas or water. Not long after, Legolas came back with the horses and carried two water bottles he had refilled.

"Are you alright milady?" he asked looking at her rubbing her throat. He handed her the water bottle, which she drank a sip from but it was no help. It seemed painful to swallow anything and she was in a lot of pain already.

"My thr.....i..can't...spe" She tried to tell him her throat was sore and she couldn't talk but even that was too much. He kneeled down and looked at her throat, he placed his hand on her neck and felt it was strangely burning.

"Do not force yourself to talk, I understand." He gently felt up her neck and the side of her face to see if she was sick but it only seemed like her throat. "We should rest here tonight and keep moving tomorrow." He reached on the horses for the blankets and quickly set a fire. The sky was dark and the weather seemed perfect to camp under the stars. He loved the outdoors and watching the stars in the open, every time he had the chance to get away from his father he was happy. They both looked up at the stars and lied down. "The stars shine bright this night. Brighter than I've seen in some time." He said trying not to look at her. But a side glimpse was all he needed before he turned his whole head and saw her looking up, smiling with her eyes closed breathing in the air.

In her mind _Oh god, thank you. Thank you for this. I only hope we will have more nights like this. I don't mind if I have to leave when the time comes, of course I don't want to but if I do, I just hope my last days will be just like this night. _

She quickly fell asleep not saying a word. He kept his sight on her, _why can't I control myself. She just looks so normal, so sweet. _After a moment with the stars he fell asleep. Elves didn't usually always sleep but when he was troubling it was better to rest.

The next morning was bright as usual. Something unexpected for Sawen though. She had just sat up and she found a huge black crow at her feet. It was glaring at her but she tried her best not to look back and force it to attack. She was never too good about birds, they scared the hell out of her and especially crows. And one this large right in front of her made her froze. So afraid to move her only hope was that Legolas would wake up. She looked over at him and tried to call for him but she couldn't find her voice. She started worrying, she lost her voice at a time like this. The crow pecked at her leg and then slowly stepped closer to her. Her body was frozen and scared out of her skin. Finally Legolas woke up and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He looked over at Sawen to find her sitting rock still with a crow moving in on her. She looked over at him and the fear in her eyes almost made him giggle but he didn't. He quickly got up and shooed the bird off into the sky, and it flew far off. She sighed in relief and Legolas was giggling.

"Are you scared of birds?" He teased.

"W..._oh no why can't I talk now, I cant even say well, ahhhhh how can a sore throat lead to this.! _She pointed at her throat and made funny hand actions trying to tell him. He laughed and answered.

"You can't talk?"

She nodded.

"Funny, how a sore throat could have that much affect." He gave her a bottle of water that she gulped down quickly but it had no help. She needed medicine, quick.

She wanted to ask where they were going but that was no use.

"We're 2 days from Lothlorien, but we can get there in one if we take a short cut." He said answering her question like he knew.

She was delighted to hear he was taking her to Lothlorien and agreed by nodding. And they went on their way. Legolas helped Sawen feel better about her throat by singing her soothing songs in elvish. He had a smooth gentle voice that kind of scared Sawen for a second there, it was weird to hear a male sing that beautifully, but in Legolas' case it was beautiful.

The shortcut was just another road but it was dusty and rough. The horses didn't mind it but the riders were uncomfortable. At least it was a faster route and after riding what seemed like forever they came to a sight of green. A huge forest before them. As they rode in under the tall shades of green trees they came to a huge tower like of trees with entwined stairways and lights. Two elves approached the riders and questioned who they were, but suddenly another elf came in and ordered them to take their leave as she approached. She was tall with a pale face but very beautiful. She had deep blue eyes with glittering light and long golden hair. Galadriel. Legolas bowed as he saw her and so did Sawen.

"Ernil Legolas. You have wandered into my woods or visited?" she asked politely.

"Visited. I just wish to show my friend your great realm in the woods, if that is alright of us to stay. It will only be a few nights."

She looked over at Sawen who only looked up at her a little, she tried to look in her eyes but she couldn't. There is something curious about her she thought and her sense in that was strong. She nodded and led them to some trees ( around the same place the fellowship rested at when they were in Lothlorien) and she ordered some elves to bring them food and water and she left. Legolas felt comfortable at last, an area surrounded by his own kind. Sawen felt also relaxed and peaceful here.

Galadriel was determined to find out more of this Sawen, there was more to her that she found than Legolas could of and intended to ask the prince of it.

LALALA guess what im gonna say... no guess. Yeh MORE TO COME!!! Its sad eh?, well I'll give you a hint of the next chapter. Galadriel finds out more about Sawen when she catches her eye but not all of it. What will Sawen do to protect her secret.? ANYWAYS review n tell me what u think.


	8. Easily tempted

Galadriel wasn't one to intrude in other people's relationships, but this was an exception. Since Sawen entered into her realm, her woods, there were strange signals that she sensed through her. Dark and unusual, that she had never encountered in anyone before. That night when Sawen had fallen asleep under the trees close by with Legolas, Galadriel came in for the Prince. She stood next to him and when he noticed her she silently told him to follow her in his head. They walked on into other parts of the woods and Galadriel sat herself on a high stone chair in a small garden.

"I wish to talk to you about your friend." She said with no hesitation at all. Legolas was still standing before her. "She is not from here, is she?"

"No, she isn't."

"What can you tell me about her?" she grinned.

"Only that she is from another land and she...she.." Legolas stopped but obviously Galadriel's powers were stronger than he could see.

"She has a hidden past. One of great fear. And danger. And yet she has told you not?"

"I must admire your skill Lady Galadriel. And yes, she has not said much about her past. I do not intend to force her. She has been through a lot. Or maybe too much." He looked down shamefully.

"No." she said, which forced Legolas to look up confused. "This I not what I am concerned about."

"Then?"

"Something lingers on her mind, something that has not come to pass, but yet will and will not. Tell me. Do you want to know what it is she is thinking?" she asked looking in his eyes.

Yes, but she will not say. Every time I try and ask she would turn dull. I want to help, but she won't allow me to. All I want is to know her better but how can I when all she wants is to be friends.

"If you ask it of me. I can tell you what she thinks, what she hides. If I myself can find out."

Legolas did desperately want to know but he didn't want it like this, and having someone tap into her privacy. He said and showed no emotions and left the garden back to Sawen who was sleeping so silently on the grass. Galadriel was not impressed by how he left, but she understood. " He loves her" she said to herself smiling at the thought.

Morning. Galadriel couldn't wait for the chance of Sawen gazing up on her so she took it her own way. Before Sawen had woken up she kneeled down before her and placed a hand of her forehead and closed her own eyes.

Sawen's thoughts 

I find it hard to think, hard to breath and now it's even hard to talk. Ooh why is it so difficult for me. Why couldn't I just tell him. It's not like he doesn't feel the same. But I can't, not if im gonna hurt him. No I can't be so selfish. And I can't tell him. Ooh, 20 days left. I think, despite how I would end up feeling, I don't think I can ever meet anyone more wonderful than he was to me. And because of that, I have to be strong, I have to live these last times as happy and joyful as I can. I can't let him see me cry again, not again.

_End thoughts_

Galadriel was shocked and lifted her hands immediately looking down at the girl. And now. She knew most of it at least.

Legolas and Sawen both woke up, and luckily Galadriel had left just in time.

"Hmm, Sawen? I was wondering if you mind, well you see...after we finish through Lothlorien I wanted to take you to hobbiton, to meet the fellowship. See Gimli, my friend is staying there and some other companions are there too."

Sawen seemed delighted enough but she couldn't say so because of her sore throat. She just smiled and held his hand.

"We need to travel back to Mirkwood though. Just for a few days." He smiled and she let go and stood up waking herself up. Her hair was smooth and silky with strands covering her face, which made her look even cuter. He could only look at her. After they had eaten and packed ready to go they walked around for a while admiring these beautiful woods and the magnificent tall lush different shaded green trees over them. They were both riding out and Sawen went on a little further ahead as Legolas looked back he saw Galadriel, who had her voice in his head. _Legolas, she will realize that she loves you soon enough. Just be careful._

She could have told him a lot more but she chose not to. It wasn't her place. They rode off into the distance and Legolas kept those words in his mind. She had been quite glad actually, it felt nice to get into the open air again, with the wind in her face. Her hair was blowing back and she smiled so brightly ahead. The Prince was happy, that she was happy. Riding on and on nonstop trying to make the journey go by faster didn't help with the blazing hot weather. They passed into a nice field of luscious green grass but the heat was getting to their heads and it was too much for her that Sawen fell right off her horse onto the grass. Legolas jumped off straight away and ran to her. He saw her face down on the grass not moving.

"Lady Sawen!! Sawen!!" His face grew so concerned but as he leaned in on her she started laughing and rolled over pulling him onto the grass. He laughed with her as they rolled and chased over the grass. It had turned into a game of chase now and Sawen had to tip Legolas. He was much faster but she almost caught up, just when she was about to give up Legolas took one wrong step and fell on the grass, Sawen who was just behind him took a while to notice and she also tripped over him and landed just on top of him. Since they were both in some sort of pain they didn't notice it until they made eye contact when Legolas turned to get up. He paused, locking himself in her eyes, just her gave out an intoxicating scent that no one else had. She slowly used her hands and tried getting up but he stopped her. He held her arm down, but wasn't sure if it was a good idea. She pulled back slightly but he didn't let go. She stopped to see what he wanted. She knew, she knew all along but how could she let herself give in so easily into temptation.

"Please. Let go." She said sadly.

"Why are you telling me to let go when you don't want me to." He gave her one o those looks with a raised eyebrow.

"I do. Please, just, you know I ..can't do this."

"No, you can." He pulled himself up and kissed her gently. The touch of her lips against his soothed his pain so much he felt like he could take on ten orcs right now. She didn't kiss him back though, she was still as before with her eyes closed. No she didn't cry, not again, this time she was stronger. She pushed him back gently.

"Don't you understand! I can't... it's not meant to be like this. It's only going to end." There was something fake in her voice that he heard. _So that's what she's been avoiding me for. She means she thinks it will end. _He was so glad to hear her say this. He knew how to fix it now.

"How, tell me how this will end?" he smiled

"You're an elf and I'm a human. If I fall in love with you now and everything you want to happen does, it doesn't change the fact that I can die! Some day soon whether by sickness or the passing of time I will leave, and you will grieve over me. You will be consumed by this fact that I fear you won't be able to go on. I don't want that!"

He smiled wickedly but he meant good, sort of like I can't believe you've been worried about something so silly as this.

"If you stay with me, you won't have to leave. I'll make you immortal with me. We will live our lives through all ages and you won't have to leave." He hugged her straight after he told her that.

"That's what I'm afraid of. What if after so much time together, there will be no love left within us, and we begin to fall apart. I couldn't face all of time alone. You must understand."

He didn't take a second of hesitation and replied. "I will never let that happen, I promise. I promise with all of my heart. I will never leave you to be alone. If you want, I will give my immortal life to share one lifetime with you just don't leave us now." He pleaded as he held her more tightly.

"No, I could never ask you to do that.."

"Then don't let me go. Stay." He let go to face her. She didn't say anything but inside she was finally realizing.

"I...I'll st.....i'll stay." She smiled and kissed a small kiss on his cheek and turned away blushing. He was overwhelmed by this and lifted her right up and carried her running through the grass. Laughter, joy, and almost tears in that magical moment.

---Ordinary Day, by Vanessa Carlton playing------

Yet another day has passed by but well spent. They saw a large town that seemed quite noisy and full of partying. It was better than nothing and it would be nice to celebrate their new beginning. It was indeed quite wild as they entered. People getting drunk and loud music, women dancing, men gambling, not much children in sight but there was sure to be. Lots of food getting served everywhere. So much excitement. Legolas spotted an Inn and decided to get them a room for the night. He looked back to tell Sawen but she was nowhere to be seen. Heaps of people were walking and dancing everywhere that it was hard to find her, and it was getting darker already. He tried looking through the crowd but still couldn't find her.

Meanwhile, the crowd had pushed Sawen over to another area. Around her were men drinking and talking at tables with their mates grinning at the women dancing and some approached them. She tried walk through the tables to look for Legolas but she clumsily bumped her leg into the corner of the table and let out a small ouch! She had no luck in finding Legolas but instead she was found by two strangers. The two men looked as young as Legolas and were quite handsome and well built. One had short chocolate hair and amber eyes the other had black and brown eyes. "Hey check out that fine girl over there." He grinned. " Hmm she looks okay for the night haha." The black haired man said. "Yeh, ooh" he exclaimed checking out Sawen from tip to toe. " She's gotta be something in bed." "But she does look like the smart type, how're you gonna convince her?" The chocolate haired guy chuckled wickedly. "Small talk and then offer her a heavy drink. Then, we have our fun." They both laughed.

Back to Legolas, who was being surrounded by a group of fascinated women all drooling over his elegance and not to mention his extremely good looks. They practically blocked him out of everything else and kept going on about how good he looks and who they were. Suddenly Legolas sensed danger, not to him but to Sawen. You could say it was instinct but it was real. "Excuse me ladies." He said as he pushed his way out and threw a small dazzling small.

Now at Sawen, she sighed and walked over to the wall and leaned against it. The two men were slowly approaching her. "Watch and learn." The amber-eyed man said feeling quite confident. "It's a great night to be spending it alone."

Sawen looked at the young handsome man talking. "You look beautiful, hard to believe you aren't with anyone." He said as he was secretly smirking.

"Hmm, I would say the same to you." She said not paying attention to him.

"Here have a drink and lighten up." He said handing her a cup of ale that had been drugged.

"No thank you I'm not thirsty." She stated.

_Damn, she is a smart type. But not any girl that I've wanted has ever gotten away. _He was patient, or trying to be. "How about we go someplace quieter. I live just over there, we could go to my place." He pointed.

_Typical, does he really think I'm that stupid. _"Wow, really? I'd love to go to your place." She said sarcastically and not moving.

He was really getting impatient and angry now. "Don't you want to spend the night with me?" he asked as he flipped his hair across making a few girls that walked by blush.

"No" she said pretty straight forward.

"Well I want you to come, so let's go!" he almost called.

"No! Now leave me alone before I scream!" she tried to say threateningly

He smirked at her making her shiver. The look he gave was like he was going to attack her any second now and take her away. _Oh no, he looks angry. Maybe I should make a run for it. _She looked around for an opening to run but everywhere was blocked. The man stroked his hand on Sawen's arm and she instantly pulled away.

"You touch me one more time and I'll make sure you pay!" she threatened.

"Like anyone's gonna help you now." He tried reaching to grab her arm but she slipped out of his reach just in time. But he wasn't gonna give up.

Legolas had finally found his way through and spotted Sawen in the corner and a man trying to grab her. She looked scared, he could feel it. He could hear what they were saying with his elf ears as he ran over.

"There's no way out. Now you have to come with me." He smirked

"Get away from me!" she yelled as she took a step back she twisted her ankle and fell.

He laughed and walked closer. "Don't worry, I promise I'll make it fun." Just as he was going to reach down for her he saw a fist fly past in front of him and hit right into the brick wall just above the girl. The elf eyed the man fiercely. The man's eyes grew with fear straight away backed off.

Legolas smirked at him "Pathetic." He told himself. He bent down next to Sawen. "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you? If he did just say the word and I'll kill him."

"No, I'm just glad you got here in time." She wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck and held him close. "No one's done that to me before. I was so scared he was just going to kidnap me."

"Well, that's what you get for looking so cute." He joked.

"So it's my fault now huh? Well what about you then, I mean if I'm cute and a guy comes to me then your hot and don't tell me, women have been surrounding you?" she asked with a raised brow.

He blushed. _So she thinks I'm hot, haha _"Well thank you. Don't get jealous there's plenty of me left." He teased.

"Just so as you know. I don't really like sharing, so since so many other women have already touched you, you can go back to them. I suppose I'll just go back to the Inn and have a quiet dinner in the lonely lounge and go straight to bed." She said smiling. And walking back into the crowd. Legolas smiled to himself and followed. They found their way back to the Inn but Legolas got a bit held up since those women from before spotted him and surrounded him again just outside the Inn. Sawen opened the door and looked back at Legolas. She chuckled as he tried to get away from them. He caught sight of Sawen who just stood at the door smiling cutely. He could read what she was thinking slightly. _Oh well, I was gonna invite him to stay in my room but he looks a bit preoccupied. _She walked inside closing the door. She got herself a room straight away and headed upstairs. Suddenly Legolas came in and closed the door behind him and tried to catch his breath. He went upstairs and came to the same room Sawen went into.

"Sawen? I'll take you up on that offer and stay with you." He said as he straightened himself at the door.

_How did he know what I was thinking. He seems desperate. Maybe I should play with his head. But that's cruel, but fun. _She opened a small gap of the door and peaked through. "If I let you in, you have to promise not to read my mind, I mean it's scary. Okay?" she asked really tempting him.

"Of course."

She opened the door and he went inside. And things got funny. Legolas thought he knew what was gonna happen but he was half wrong. Sawen had control since Legolas would never dare to force her into anything. But Sawen wasn't as experienced as the prince in relationships. He was a 'play prince' in his past. She was decent and wasn't ready for what he thought. It seemed anything she was doing was gentle seduction to him even if she breathed out. Well she wasn't planning on much really, just that they could spend the night together. (not like that.) She slipped into comfortable clothes and stepped into bed. Legolas not knowing what was gonna happen also stepped into the bed, he was already in comfortable clothes and they weren't dirty as usual. She lay on the bed and turned to him. He was anxious and confused. She leaned over and kissed him then turned over and lay her head down.

The prince was indeed disappointed but grateful it got this far anyway. He sighed silently and closed his eyes. They weren't even close next to each other sadly. Sawen smiled in her head and rolled over to Legolas. He opened his eyes and saw her lying against him. She rubbed her head against his chest and put her arm around him. "I'm not that mean" she said and fell asleep. He could smell the sweet scent of her hair just under his nose. Now he wanted to live every second with her and he didn't matter what people at home would think, but all he really feared was his father. There was no way Thranduil was going to accept Sawen.

Thranduil was a cold hearted when it came to Legolas' relationships. He knew his son wanted nothing more than one night with the women and then leave. But that was in the past. Legolas never got to make decisions for himself. And he couldn't go against his father no matter how much he wanted to. If he ever did, the result would be deadly. Not only to him but to anyone who is involved. Mirkwood was a day away, he won't be able to hide it forever. It was best that he tell him in person. But to his bad luck some one had already known.

In Mirkwood 

A cloaked rider came through the elven king's gate and walked quickly he had someone by his side. They came into the great hall and walked passed into the back of the castle. They reached a beautiful garden and there sat the king with a sparrow on his finger. The two cloaked people approached the king and kneeled.

"My lord. This man says he had found the prince." The elf said nervously.

"And? Had he?" he asked gently.

"I have my lord. He was in a village not too far from here. And he wasn't alone. He had a woman with him, and they seemed close. A few of the women there told me they were headed to Hobbiton. That's all I know." The other cloaked man said as he took off his cloak revealing the exquisite chocolate brown hair and amber eyes.

"My lord, if they are headed for Hobbiton they will pass through Mirkwood." Said the first elf.

The king remained silent. "My foolish son. Have your fun now, you will never get the chance after you come back." He smiled wickedly and his sparrow flew into the sky.


	9. Watch what you do!

Disclaimer: I really don't know why I bother writing this over and over again. Well, I don't own LOTR, its places or the people, characters etc. YEH n I haven't read all the lotr stories n I don't know if mine is similar to any other n if it is ITS NOT MY FAULT!!! And there's nothing I'M gonna do about it.

I'm in the middle of a dramatic break down so don't blame me if the chapter doesn't go as planned. Not that u know what's coming anyway hahahaha. I'm gonna try put more descriptive and "big" words into my story or else it just seems kiddish. Here it is:

The borders of Mirkwood. It seemed time had flew pass them and they had already arrived. It was about 11:30 in the morning and the forest was quiet. No wind, only the sound of a flock of birds fly up from the trees. Legolas and Sawen after making mends with each other and thinking all was well, or at least Sawen was thinking that. Legolas had a bad feeling of returning.

As they approached the city deep within the forest, a company of guards hidden in the trees walked out armed with bows and quivers. They surrounded the two and one of the leaders spoke without knowing whom he was talking to.

"Who enters into the realm of Mirkwood so unexpectedly? Speak!" the guard was tall, well built, with dark brown straight hair. He smirked and raised his eyebrow when Sawen took off her hood. She flipped her hair back, revealing her straightforward angelic face. Legolas took notice of this in the corner of his eye.

"And who dare speak to his own prince in such tone?" Legolas replied as he took off his own hood. The guards lowered their bows as soon as they recognized the prince's face. The head guard stood back and bowed. Legolas gave a glare at him for the way he looked at Sawen.

"Forgive me your highness. I didn't realize it was you." The guard spoke hesitantly. "Th..the king wishes to speak with you. He ordered that if we saw you to bring you to him."

"Very well then. I will see to it." Legolas rod off slowly followed by Sawen.

They arrived in front of a magnificent palace, at the doors two other guards stood there waiting for them. Legolas and Sawen both got off their horses and walked towards the door.

"I think it's best I go alone. Just for now." He whispered calmly and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. He called to a maiden that had just walked pass to take Sawen up to his room for now and he walked into the hall.

Inside the hall 

Legolas felt his stomach twisting at the very thought of what was going to happen. He kept strong as he came up to the king sitting on his cold hard golden throne. He looked down at Legolas.

"Father" The prince greeted bowing.

"Tell me son. Have you enjoyed the time you spent away?" he asked calmly showing a fake smile. Legolas didn't reply. He was tangled by what reaction Thranduil would have about Sawen. His father had the worst temper if he was angered, sometimes he results in physical and violent abuse. He never approved of any woman that Legolas has spent with, and all of Legolas' life he had lived under his father's command. Thranduil never seemed to be especially proud of Legolas in anything except his battle skill and issues about the future of the kingdom.

"I've been hearing of you and this other woman, Sawen? Your little affair with an outsider! Do you know how this could ruin our reputation!!"

Legolas thought, _It's more like ruin your reputation._ "Father she is not a commoner like you think. She is different." The prince tried to smile over her thought.

"You say that to every other elleth you've slept with. They don't care about you, they're after the money and power! Your blinded by their seduction, it's all an act!!" Thranduil raised his voice loudly and even some elves outside could hear the argument going on.

Partly some of what he said was true. But this was a completely different situation.

"She doesn't care about my money, or even that I am a prince. She is nothing like what you say!" he prince retorted.

"How stupid do you think they are to actually tell you what their really after hm? She may act innocent and sweet to you now, but after, they just set you aside." Thranduil smiled to himself as he saw Legolas' expression, seeming as though he had given up.

"Legolas! You know it would be best to end this relationship of yours now, before either one of you gets hurt." He lowered his voice into a warm soothing tone. Legolas suddenly looked up.

"I love her." He was arguing back on an impulse not even thinking about the consequences. "I'm not going to leave her now."

"Love? You know nothing of love! Tell me how many times have you fucked with all the maidens in the city hm? Did you ever love them or just their body? After your fun you will forget they ever existed!" The king's face turned red with anger, he was furious at his son. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "This isn't like old times anymore. You can no longer put shame on your name by sleeping with strangers. I forbid you to see her!"

"No father!" it was as if he demanded it at that moment. _Why does he care whom I spend MY life with anyways. I've been with others so why can't he just be happy for me. What does he have against Sawen? _

He stood from his throne and walked over to Legolas. "You dare go against my wishes?"

"Father I.." At that very moment two guards walked in, they held Legolas down and smirked at the prince as he tried to struggle free. They were much bigger than him and much stronger. They kicked Legolas with a hard force and he fell to his knees and his palm firmly on the cold marble floor. Thranduil bent down and whispered in the side of his ear, " consider this a small lesson for your behavior." And he left the hall giving a nod to the guards.

They got their command, and one of them kicked at Legolas' chest and punched at the side of his shoulders. Legolas didn't retaliate. The other guard who was holding a wooden club in his hands swung with full speed and knocked Legolas' back and striked with continuous hits. Drops of red blood came from the prince's nose as he felt the pain through his whole body. After a few moments of beating the one of the guards grabbed the prince by his collar and threw him across the floor.

Inside the room 

Meanwhile, Sawen was unpacking some of her clothing. She hadn't been in Legolas' room before and it was quite a sight. Beautiful green curtains and a large bed with light green and gold sheets. A huge closet and a tall thin mirror and a table. A few paintings on the wall again most were about war but one of them was quite peculiar. The painting had swirls and swirls of lighted colours. Sawen looked closely at the picture and she could see a faint image of a woman or more like a beautiful women in the arms of a man with their lips an inch away from each other. But there was something pulling them apart. As Sawen drew herself to the painting she saw images in her head. One was her and Legolas the first time they met, the first time they kissed. And then there was one where she saw herself in a mysterious surrounding. It was all too strange.

She snapped out of her trance and lay on the bed. "Hmm I wonder what Legolas and his father are talking about?" She talked to herself for a moment before she heard footsteps at the door. She immediately got up and straightened her dress and as she looked up she saw the prince standing by the door, his face had a small bruise on the side of his eye but his clothes were half torn apart but his whole body seemed shattered. He looked up and saw her gaze. He didn't want her to see him like this. She immediately walked over quickly,

"Legolas wha.what happened to you. Your hurt." She helped him over to the bed and sat him down and called for a maid to bring a first aid kit. Then she slowly and carefully took off his shirt and he gave a slight gasp in the pain. She examined the badly injured back and the maid came rushing in placing a tray of medical aids. She soaked a cloth in water and handed it to Sawen.

"You can leave now." Legolas replied to the maid as she bowed and left the room quickly.

Sawen gently wiped the cloth on his back, and tried her best not to hurt him anymore. It seemed like she could also feel his pain. She walked over to the closet and picked out a set of clean clothing for Legolas and laid it on the bed. She kneeled down in front of him and looked at his arm.

"It's okay Sawen. I'm alright, I've been in much worst situations than this when I was in battle." He tried comforting her with his words but they didn't really help.

"Wh..what happened?" she asked, her voice was shaking and she was deeply concerned.

"Nothing. It was all an accident, I don't want to get you involved." He said straightforwardly. "I'm okay, really. This is just some minor injury. An elf will heal quickly. And in no time I'll be back to normal." _Hmm maybe she's sad because of the way I look now. Is she really that shallow? _

"You are normal. Regardless of how you look. But I'm just worried that you're in pain, and i..I don't know how I can hel.." she almost collapsed. He took her hands and lay a soft kiss on them. He smiled and she stood up. He placed a finger on her lips as she was about to say something,

"Shh, don't be bothered by this. I can hardly feel the pain anymore. Don't cry. If you do I'm afraid I might cry with you." He put a bit of humour in his sentences and she found the strength to giggle.

"I'd like to see you cry." She added. "Come on, you have to get into some clean comfortable clothes." She pointed out the set laid down beside him. "You should change into them and then rest."

"Well, actually I do feel a bit weak. I don't think I can change into them by myself. Could you help me?" he joked and she turned and blushed. She was occupying herself in sorting out their clothing and writing a few notes on what to bring. "Hey Legolas, what do you think we" she turned so suddenly and forgot he was changing. To her astonishment he was already changed and better yet, she couldn't see that bruise on his face anymore. "You..your face. It's healed" she walked over to see if she was hallucinating but she wasn't.

"I told you I would heal quickly." He smiled, "Let's go outside. I didn't really get the chance to show you around last time we were here and I need to get some fresh air." He walked over to the door and she followed.

They walked outside into a beautiful garden. The weather was fine and sunny, and a light breeze came over their faces. As just turned a corner they bumped into someone unexpected.

"I'm soo sorry, I didn't look where I was" Sawen stopped there, she fixed her eyes on the elf standing in front of her. Short black hair and a familiar face. She tried to cover her face while apologizing back. There was another male elf beside her, he was quite good looking, with grey hair, but he looked good in it and not like he was old. He looked young and cute with purple eyes or as it seemed.

"My apologies milady. We didn't watch where we were going." He smiled warmly as he held the hand of that other elf. Then Sawen suddenly saw who it was.

"El..Eldarwen?" She stared unbelievingly at her. She was dressed in a beautiful white and light purple gown, wearing pieces of jewellery. She certainly didn't look like the maid Sawen thought from before. "But, I thought you were a maid?"

"A maid?" Her partner laughed. "How could you even think she is a mai..oh, I see." He turned over looking at Eldarwen. "Honey, you should never dress like the maid to trick your cousin's girlfriend."

"Cousin?" Sawen asked confused. _What's he talking about. Dressing like a maid? And what's this about her cousin's girlfriend; I mean, what's this got to do with anything?_

"Yes. Didn't Legolas tell you?" He asked looking aside to Legolas, who was a bit scared of the situation. "Tell me what?"

"Eldarwen is Legolas' cousin. She is King Thranduil's distant niece but she was born in the gray havens. She and I.. pardon me for not introducing myself. I am Kenshyne. Eldarwen and I are betrothed."

Sawen's mouth almost dropped wide open. She had no idea since Legolas never mentioned it. She looked over at Legolas as he sighed.

"Yes, Eldarwen is my cousin. We have known each other since we were children, or at least she was. I am some hundred years older than her."

"Yes Sawen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It's complicated, but please, forgive me for lieing." She pleaded sadly and feeling guilty.

"I forgive you." Sawen replied after one second. She gave her the loveliest smile as Eldarwen looked in astonishment.

She had forgiven her just like that. Without question. "It's a pleasure meeting you Kenshyne. And you too Eldarwen." Sawen said, not really sure. Legolas stood close to Sawen. He held her hand and felt it was icy cold.

"Excuse us. We have some business to attend to. Maybe we can meet up at dinner." Legolas said to the couple before leading Sawen off far into the garden out of their sight. They finally came to a spot in the middle of a set of tall thin trees. Their surrounding was green and luscious, with flowers and grass everywhere they looked. The two sat down on a small stone bench looking at each other in the eyes.

"How do you do it?" Legolas asked. "Do What?"

"Don't you want to ask me about Eldarwen, or what she was doing? Are you just going to forgive the matter?"

"It doesn't really bother me. I figured you have your own reasons." She let out a sigh. "And how is it? I just find it hard to understand why it is, you like me so much?" She slipped herself down onto the grass and he did the same. "I mean, I'm not exactly the perfect kind of girl you know. No one has ever really had a 'crush' on me before. It's just hard to believe an elf so attractive and cute such as you could ever find any interest in, me" He stroked the side of her cheek gently. _Sawen, I like you because your you. No matter what anyone else says about you, you're still perfect in my eyes. _A moment of silence between the two. Sawen lay her head onto his shoulder. _I love you Legolas. _She thought.

"So you think I'm attractive now?" Legolas asked as he combed through his hair and raised an eyebrow. "Well, it took you quite some time." Sawen held her head up and shoved him away slightly, laughing. He too laughed and they both enjoyed the afternoon together making jokes and then eventually falling into each other's arms. They were both lying on the warm grass.

Sawen's point of view

He looks so handsome just lying there. I don't know what I'd do if he ever left. Or if I ever left. I feel so cold inside for some strange reason. My hands are freezing even though the weather is so warm. What's happening to me?

Legolas' point of view.

She's just like an angel that appeared into my life and gave me the most precious gift of love I have ever felt. But at the same time she is so delicate. I'm just scared that the slightest harm could push her away from me. I can't let that happen, I won't. Not the valar can take her from me or even my damn father. I love you. He thought, and as he looked down he saw his angel had fallen asleep.

It could have ended there. It could have been the day she was set free of this horrible deal, this curse. But because of the prince's fear of pushing her away, the curse endured and now it got even more painful.

In Thranduil's room

The king was sitting frustrated and strangely scared. His seat overlooked the whole kingdom on his balcony and all he could look at was the sky.

"So. I've kept it in the past for ages like it was a bad dream, but now. If all of it was true, then that girl, Sawen is Th...No! No, I refuse to believe it. It was just a coincidence." He convinced himself in believing. He straightened himself and stood up. He gave a huge sigh, "My son. I'll never be the father you have wanted, it hurts me to be cruel to you too. But if it can save you this time. I would rather have you crippled then be punished by the Valar.

What is Thranduil talking about? You have to read on. But ill tell you this much........Sawen may and I say MAY be the one who takes Legolas' life!!!! You have to read on because I have something great that even Thranduil has no power over.

Yo, so how was my chap, I warned u not to blame me if u didn't lyk it. MORE CHAPS COMING !!!!


	10. Lost but now found

Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR or characters or places etc..............

Look what I put in this chapter is what I thought of. And if some of it can't happen, like it's impossible in the real middle earth world well I'm sorri, but it's still going in. After all this is MY fanfic and I want to make this story my way. Im sorri if u think its lame or doesn't fit into anything but, yeah. I'm not sure of the names of the gods, so I wont mention them until I read through The Silmarillion. And if some r wrong or don't fit in I'm sorry.

A long time ago, in the elder days and during the time when Morgoth was almost defeated, two of the gods of the valar decided to have a child. (I'm making this up, regardless of the consequences whatsoever) The gods wanted to make this child a beautiful, elegant, and strong child. They poured their strength, power and love hoping to create the perfect child, and that child would live in Valinor with the Gods hoping that one day it would become the control of their world and bring peace. The gods prepared for the coming of this new child and created such a stirrup that news of this started spreading. Some how it spread to the ears of the dark lord Morgoth just before he was destroyed, he set a spell on the 'child to be born' that once it was born the gods couldn't get to hold it in their arms before it was lost. The valar didn't believe that it was true and so went along with creating the child. So years and years passed to the day in which the child was coming. Joy, stress but happiness filled the gods and the child was finally born. It lay on the soft grass below them as they looked over it from above, and each god blessed the child with a special gift. But as one of the gods reached down and touched its hand it disappeared. Only then did they know that the spell was real. The gods ordered to search all over Valinor and Middle Earth for the missing child but they never found it. The gods sensed that the child was not gone, only lost and they found that it was sent to another place. How did they know? As each one of the gods placed a gift upon the child it allowed the child to be immortal, a god like themselves. The could sense the child far away but only enough to know it was alive and unwell.

Most of their power had been poured into the child and they felt too weak to do anything, but as they recovered their power they knew the only way that the child could come back is if it wanted to, since it did possess their power. It seemed very hard to believe and not many knew about this as it was passed on. But legend has it that the child would come back to their world some time in the third age. But that's what legend says.

The same day the child should have returned, an elven king had his first son. This prince was beautiful, elegant and strong, but it was not the child of the gods as it was boy and the child was a goddess. The king was uneasy about the situation, if the gods would take the wrong idea and punish him or the prince. He had premonitions, visions of his son's future and kept a close eye on him. Somehow it appears that the prince and that child share a similar fate.

Time passed by quickly in Middle Earth and before long it had been almost 2944 years, but where that beautiful child was it was only 19 years. She had no memory of anything before and fell into the lives 2 unloving or caring couple who became her parents and all her life she had lived alone. Until now. (Much more confusing things of how Tolkien and the whole world of middle earth fits in but I won't mention it here.)

You may have figured out that the prince in the story above is the dear prince Legolas, and the lost child, the lost goddess is and always was Sawen. It's strange that Sawen has to suffer and go through that horrible deal with a strange voice. She didn't know it yet but it was the gods. They gave her one month to walk the lands of ME before rejoining them and the part on love was just to get her to agree. They were talking about their love, the lost love of the gods to this child and to reunite with her. They didn't plan that she would fall in love with anyone else or much less let that person fall in love with her, a goddess.

Back to the story 

After Sawen and Legolas woke up from their peaceful nap they headed back to the palace. They were both awfully hungry and dinner was 2 hours away.

"Sawen, let's get something to eat." Legolas said as his stomach gave a small growl.

"I thought you'd never ask! I'm starving, lets go!" she said excitedly.

Legolas led her into the kitchen and there was no one inside preparing since it was still early. He looked through the pantries and cupboards for food but there were only the ingredients.

"Sawen, I'm sorry, there's nothing here. I'll go get the maids to make us something." He said as he headed out of the door but was stopped by Sawen holding her arm straight in front of his chest and blocking the doorway. "Nope" she said. Legolas looked at her confused. " There's plenty of things here, we'll just make it ourselves."

"I'm not very good at cooking my own food." He said with a slightly embarrassed face.

"That's ok. I'm not that good either" she was lying to make him feel better, she was actually really good at it. "I know what we can do! We'll both make something for the other and see how it tastes. It'll be fun!" She smiled and started searching through the cupboards.

_She always seems so happy now; I don't want to tell her about father. _"Ok"

They both started straight away and Sawen was going to make a make her own spaghetti from scratch. That's right, elves of course didn't have spaghetti so she had to make her own pasta and sauce and etc. She gathered flour, eggs, etc for the pasta and rolled her own dough. Then carefully she twisted it around and rolled it dead flat on the wooden table and cut thin strips. It was a lot of work but she wanted it to be perfect for him. Legolas was thinking over and over on what to make, but he knew whatever it was it couldn't compare with what Sawen was making, as he watched her in curiosity. She had quickly finished the pasta and found a few tomatoes that she mashed and mixed other herbs and ingredients in, and then she looked for meat. Luckily there was some there on the kitchen bench, supposedly for tonight but Legolas assured her it was okay to just use whatever she wanted. She cooked the meat with sauce and prepared everything else. She never turned her back to see what Legolas was doing but he was having a lot of trouble. He was 'trying' to make soup for her out of a few vegetables and some meat he found and mixing all these other herbs and stuff. Finally Sawen had just served the spaghetti into a large plate, added the sauce and topped it off with a mint leaf. Legolas had served his 'soup' in a bowl and put in a spoon.

They both sat down staring at each other and exchanged their food. The smell of Sawen's cooing filled the whole kitchen and Legolas soup smelled very nice and unique. Legolas examined his plat and used a fork and slowly lifted the pasta. Sawen showed him to roll it into a ball and eat it. He ate one mouthful and was surprised it tasted so delicious. " This is great! You should cook your food more often, it's better than what I eat here." He said and Sawen blushed. She looked down in her bowl, and took the spoon and scooped it up and slowly drank the hot soup. As soon as she took a sip she blocked it from pouring into her mouth with her tongue so that Legolas wouldn't know. She tried not to make a disgusted face and smiled. "Yours tastes.....unique." She thought maybe it was just a bad reaction for the first time and took a spoonful in all at once and as soon as she swallowed it she had the urge to spew it all back out. It tasted worse than anything she could remember and the meat was off. Legolas was finishing off his plate already as he looked up and saw Sawen's bowl still full. He wasn't surprised, anything he made was either bad or very bad and this was very bad. "What do you think?" He asked, she looked up she tried to tell him that it was off but she ended up running outside as quickly as she could out the back door of the kitchen and regurgitated the soup back out at the back of a bush. He followed quickly to see what was wrong and saw what happened. " That bad huh? I'm so sorry." He handed her a small cloth as she wiped her mouth. "I'm sorry, maybe I'm not use to it." " No I'm sure it's because I can't cook. Come let's go back to my room. I'll get the maids to make you something proper." He helped her back to the room. When they were inside Legolas noticed a small gift on his bed. He smiled and sat down and started opening it. Sawen wondered whom it was from and what it was for. When he finished it was a box and he opened it gently and saw 2 bracelets. They were both thin and silver with writing on each one. There was a small piece of paper in the box that read

Dear Legolas, Au onnad meren, I didn't forget. These two bracelets are for you and someone special, if you both have one then there'll always be a part of the other with you. I hope you don't mind, I already chose the names on them. From Eldarwen and Kenshyne.

He smiled at the card. "Legolas? What is it?" "It's a present, from Eldarwen and Kenshyne. For my birthday." Sawen totally fell back for a second, WHAT! It's his birthday, and he didn't even mention it?! What am I suppose to get him?? " That's wonderful! How old are you turning?" She knew the answer but was just interested. "two thousand nine hundred and something, I guess I've lost count." It was a young age for elves and he looked about her age. He looked around the bracelet and saw an engraved marking Sawen and on the other Legolas. "Sawen, close your eyes," she did as told "Now hold out your hand." He slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and it looked beautiful. "Now open." When she saw this she was stunned, she saw the word Legolas on it and she was just blown away. "I can't have this. This was your present." "I have one here," He showed her his own one that had the name Sawen on it "As long as we both wear it, there's always a piece of the other in us. She smiled and almost cried over the happiness but didn't and instead she hugged him and he held her close. "Thank you." She whispered. "Come, we must shower and dress for dinner, it'll only be a small dinner with the four of us and that's it." "What about your father?" Legolas frowned at the word. "He won't be coming, He probably forgot."

While Legolas was in the shower Sawen disappeared off somewhere but came back in time. Sawen dressed in a simple white and cream dress and Legolas wore silver and black clothing they headed to the dining room and Eldarwen and Kenshyne were already there. They sat and started conversation about any little thing and had a joyful dinner. After they finished Eldarwen leaded them onto the balcony. "A little something we got from Gandalf. She pointed out towards the sky and fireworks blew up splashing colours everywhere in different patterns. "It's wonderful thank you." He hugged the two closely and realized Sawen was missing. And as he turned back around he saw her standing at the door with something in her hand. "A little something I whipped up, I haven't got much to give you so I hope you don't mind" she said as she handed him a small plate with a cover. He opened it and there was a small cake decorated with cream and a single tiny burning candle. "It's a birthday cake, just for you. Make a wish and then blow out the candle." Eldarwen and Kenshyne were both enjoying the fireworks and giving a bit of private time with Legolas and Sawen. Sawen leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked down at his candle I wish that, I wish my father could be here." And he blew out the candle.

"Well? Eat it." She stared eagerly to see what he thought. He smiled and took out the candle and ate it all up. It tasted delicious like her other foods but it was special. He finished within seconds and left a bit of cream on side of his mouth. She chuckled that he ate like a kid and wiped it of with a napkin. "Thank you." He put down the plate and held her close to him and he kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. After a moment they pulled back to catch some air and watched the end of the fireworks. "Happy Birthday Legolas." She whispered as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her. Such a shame my father couldn't remember. He never does, and all my birthdays I've been wishing that he could join in celebrating with me, but now, maybe all I really wanted, was to spend my birthday with her.

It was getting late and they had all gone to sleep. In Thranduil's room he was in bed and turning restlessly. In his dream he saw visions of his son, one was Legolas lying dead on the grass and Sawen crying next to him. The other was Legolas slitting his wrists.

Hey! So what? I was going to put another different line to the story but I found too many other ppl hav it so I did this one. I don't mind if you don't like it, cos its not yours to lyk. If you flame me, ur just giving ur opinion which doesn't effect me since this is what 'I' wanted. Review if u want, and keep reading on......


	11. Pathetic seduction

So, now the story comes to an end. I'm just kidding, there's still some more. Now I found inspiration in stuff n stuff. I think I'm gonna go well, or try to. Anyways, here it is. I changed what I was going to put, I guess its better this way. So look. I like the number 13 so I'm gonna try my best to update every 13 days and no l8er. But I can't make any promises.

Days flew past and it has come to the 28th day since Sawen arrived.

Early morning and Legolas is still in bed and Sawen was at the dressing table already awake and feeling energetic. "Legolas wake up" There was no answer from the elf and instead he pulled the covers above his head. She walked over to him quietly, "Poor Legolas must be soo tired." She sat beside the bed and bent down. "WAKE UP!!" Immediately he woke and looked around to see what the trouble was. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Why were you screaming?" He yawned and sat up.

"I wanted you to wake up." She said in a cute high pitch sort of voice.

"Well you could have tugged me a little, my ears are still numb." He said as he rubbed his ears and stroked his hair. "So anyway, why did you want me to wake so early?"

"Well I don't know. You promised to show me around, and I think I want to see you doing archery. I know you're really good at it."

Legolas blushed and rubbed his hair, "Okay, but it's still a bit early I think I'll sleep a little more, then I'll show you how to shoot." He said as he fell back onto the bed. Sawen sighed, "Okay, you can sleep." She walked out without saying a word and headed to the archery ranges, wherever it was. As she walked outside the palace it was quiet, not a single person in sight. Through the long road and some beautiful grass hedges she finally got there. As she approached the archery range she could hear a few male elves talking and laughing. They were practicing archery. There were three of them. All well built and elegant and quite fair. Sawen sat herself down in the spectator chairs and watched, hoping that Legolas would come soon.

The first one that approached picked up his bow, aimed at the target and shot. It landed about 2cm away from the centre. The other two laughed and smirked. The second one shot and it landed 1cm away. Lastly the third one walked up, aimed and shot directly in the centre of the target. Sawen couldn't help but clap as she saw it hit and the three males looked over to see a beautiful lady looking over at them.

"She's nice. I bet I can work her." Said one of them smirking over at Sawen. The other two didn't say anything. "First I'll sweet talk and show her how to shoot an arrow since she looks pretty interested. That'll give me a chance to get a better look at her. From there, I'll work on." He smirked again and walked over.

"Aur vaer good morning it's a beautiful day. What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing, I just like archery and wanted to watch, if that's ok?" She asked

"Of course. I'll even teach you how. You seem like the type." She insisted

"Really? Cool!" She exclaimed. Since elves were not use to slang he just looked a bit confused but walked over with her. "Here you can use my bow." He handed her his long dark brown with gold engravings on it. My name is Sildarthar." "Mine's Sawen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sawen. Your beauty shines afar." He said as she blushed. "Here stand at the behind the line." She did as told, " Now hold the arrow in front of the bow and pull it in between your fingers." He got a good look at her backside and her perfect body shape. "No no, like this" He stood up close next to her so that their bodies were almost touching and he put his hands over her shoulders and showed her what to do even though she was correct, he was moving in. She didn't suspect anything and just kept going. She was in a perfect position and released the arrow that went flying pass in hit the target about 10cm away from the centre. "I suck. Oh well thanks for helping." She started backing away from him and looking over to see if Legolas was here yet.

"No don't leave, try again." He persuaded again and again. He was obviously flirting and not being so dense Sawen saw right through him.

"No I think I'll wait for a while."

"Well lets go sit down, get to know each other." He walked her over and they sat down. He was about to put his arm over her shoulder and move closer but she read his every move and sat half a metre away.

_She's good. _He decided to show off a bit and flipped his hair back and rolled up his sleeve. His abs were showing and any elleth that saw him would have blushed and drooled if he made eye contact. Sawen just sat there ignoring him, waiting.

Meanwhile Legolas was just approaching the ranges when a young lady bumped into him purposely trying to get his attention. "Oh excuse me my lord. I didn't see where I was going." She spoke innocently. Her messy chocolate hair and brown eyes gazed into him. She flicked her hair and showed her dress a half torn. It was already like that, obviously trying to tempt the prince.

"Oh that's okay, as long as your not hurt. Excuse me." He said as he started walking away. He came up to the entrance and Sawen just spotted him. She could see another lady elf with him. About the same in looks. She saw her all over him and he held her in his arms just as she fell. Their faces came inches away and she tried to close in on his lips. Her torn dress revealed way too much and she innocently tried to seduce the prince. Who obviously didn't feel anything. He walked away and she looked down sadly.

Sawen sat there and saw Legolas spotted her up on the seats with another elf. She saw this as an opportunity to play around. Sildarthar slid next to Sawen and started talking closely and laughing. She didn't move away and pretended to laugh with him, but she was irritated by his lame jokes. He took off his Armour and flirted more and more. "Say, lets go somewhere less sunny."

Sawen smirked as she noticed that Legolas could hear their conversation. He glared at Siladarthar and just before Siladarthar could put his arms over Sawen he came in. "Oh hello there Legolas. This is my friend Sildarthar, care to join us?" She asked keeping herself from laughing from the expression on his face. Siladarthar was annoyed that Legolas walked in but greeted him. "Excuse us, we were in a conversation." He said and took Sawen's hand. But she withdrew them and stood up.

"See you around Sildarthar." And she walked away. Sildarthar was about to run after her but Legolas pulled him back.

"Do not touch her." He said coldly and he walked off after Sawen.

As Legolas caught up with her he saw her by a small clear pond. "What were you two talking about?" he asked sweetly yet anxious to know why he was all over her.

"I should ask you the same question. You and umm that lady before. She was into you."

"Well same with you and Sildarthar. He was flirting all with you. And you didn't move back. You seemed interested." He said playfully and joking.

Sawen giggled as she realized. "Why? You jealous?"

Legolas blushed and was annoyed and a slight bit angry. But this made Sawen laugh even more. "Oh come on, your such a kid. Nothing was happening. I decided to play around after seeing you and..."

"It was nothing. She tripped and I got hold of her. I didn't know what she was doing all over me half torn." He stopped and stared at her, she was looking up in the sky. He sat himself down on the grass. They were out of sight from everyone else. Tress, flowers, and a pond in front. " Come, sit down." The prince insisted, he lay down hoping she would follow.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She could tell by the desire in his eyes. She looked blankly at him and Legolas' face turned from a smirk. "Why would you say that?"

"Well if your not your sure acting like you are and if you are your not doing a very good job." She said. Legolas sat himself up and Sawen turned and looked deep into the pond. She felt cold. Freezing cold inside her. She felt herself fading.

Legolas was deep in thought too. When he finished he stood up and held Sawen's hands, which were as cold as ice.

"Legolas. I have to tell you something. I.. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be here and I don't want to leave but I have no choice. I'm fading." A drop of tear fell down her cheek. Legolas held her tight in his arms. "I need you to promise me something." She asked as she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I need you to promise that when I am gone you will forget about me. I want you to forget what we had together and forget that you ever met me." She wiped away more tears from her face. "I want you to move on and find someone special to you. I'm sorry for what I'm putting you through. I'm so sorry"

Her words hurt her more than they hurt him. He sighed but held her close to him and whispered softly into her ears, "I love ...." Just then a guard came up to them and cut them off. "The king wishes to speak with you." He said bowing at Legolas and looking at Sawen.

Sawen let go Legolas but he pulled her back in. Finally he released her and still crying she walked away with the guard.

In the library

Thranduil was awaiting for Sawen to come in and sat himself down flicking pages through an old book. A knock came to the door and Sawen walked in. She bowed in front of the king and stood there.

He sighed "Sawen."

"Yes your highness."

"I think it's time I tell you about yourself. You don't know who you are."

She looked up at him confused and scared at the same time. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wondered why you feel so right here? In our world?. You feel at home here rather than that other world you've spent your life in don't you?"

She nodded.

"It's because you were born here." Thranduil told her everything about her past history and when he was finally finished Sawen was speechless. She didn't know whether to believe him or not, but somehow it all seemed true.

"I'm a goddess?"

"Yes. You are the future of this world and the gods will take you back to Valinor to rejoin with them after all these years."

"Do I have a choice? I mean I will be coming back thought right?"

The king gave a laugh in disbelief. "No Sawen, you won't be coming back after you leave. You don't have a choice."

"But I can't leave! I can't leave Legolas."

"You knew from the beginning this day would come! And it has come so you must go!"

"I'm a goddess right? So if I'm going to lead whatever then I should be where I want to be! You can't stop me!"

The king was outraged by this but calmed himself down. He knew he couldn't harm her or he would be punished. He sat himself down and sighed. "Sawen, you have no idea what your doing."

"I know. I'm not leaving."

"They will come after you. They won't stop till they have you back there."

"So be it. I don't care if they come after me. I'll tell them myself. I don't give a damn about it!" She was so angry at the moment. She found out all her life was a fake and this whole other world, being a goddess.

"If you don't go they will punish not only you." He stood up and walked slowly towards her.

"Are you scared they will hurt you?" She glared. "Are you trying to push me away so they don't come after y..."

"They will come after my son!! You're in love with my son and if they know your not leaving because of him they will kill him!"

"You're lying. The gods aren't that cruel. They can't kill Legolas. I won't let them!" She tried thinking realistically. It could be true. _No no, I can't let him die because of me._

"They promised that if I find love...if Legolas says I lov...."

"It doesn't matter if he said that to you a thousand times. They are coming for you." Thranduil sat back down. At that very same moment someone overheard their conversation. Outside the courtyard Eldarwen heard the loud voices arguing and stepped closer to the glass windows of the library avoiding being seen.

"Do you love my son?" He asked politely.

"Yes."

"If you love him, then leave him now. Before the both of you get hurt. Your love for him will kill him. You realize I only want what's best for my son. You are not."

Sawen looked down at the floor. And suddenly ran out of the room. She had no choice now.

Eldarwen heard the whole thing and immediately went to Kenshyne and told him everything. "Kenshyne, you have to help find Legolas. Tell him everything."

"But you heard them, she has no way out."

"Dammit Kenshyne just do it!"

Meanwhile in Sawen's room.

She was sitting at the table. And she took out her small red notebook and wrote her last entry.

_Dear diary,_

_Today I found out, a lot of things about myself that I never knew. I'm a goddess. I don't know if I should be happy or not. Most likely not. Legolas' father and I had a small talk. And now I know that if I don't leave the gods will punish Legolas. If I stay because of him they'll never forgive him. I can't let him die, so I decided to leave. I already feel weak, I don't know when I'm going to pass over to them. I'll finally get to meet my 'parents'. But to go I leave all this. I don't want to leave. I don't want to be a goddess. If I could I would give it up. But seeing as I can't, I have no reason to stay._

_Sawen._

After she finished writing she ripped a page out and wrote another note addressed to Legolas. Then she closed the book and held it in her hands and as she left she placed the note on the bed.

Where Legolas is.

The prince was back at the ranges shooting arrows out of frustration. Then Kenshyne and Eldarwen reached him and told him about Sawen and the king but didn't get time to tell him about the other issues about her as a goddess as he ran passed them to his father. He rushed through the palace and slammed open the library doors seeing his father look up.

"What did you say to her!!!" He walked over raged with his father. "Tell me where she is!"

"Legolas. This is no way to speak with your father. Besides, I told her what she needed to know. I don't know where she went, and I do not want you to go looking for her! I forbid it!" He called as his son walked away. 3 guards stood at the door blocking the prince from exiting. "You stay right here." Thranduil said in a cold icy tone.

Legolas tried walking through the guards but they knocked him off. He had no way but to fight his way through. The first two guards grabbed him by the shoulders but he twisted his arm out and threw a punch right at the guard's face and knocked him down, then again at the other guard. He threatened to break the 3d guards neck when holding him down and so he let the prince walk pass.

He quickly ran for her room and opened the door but there was no one. The room felt hollow and cold. He saw a small piece of paper on the bed and picked it up. It read:

Dear Legolas 

_By the time you read this letter I will no longer be with you. I had to leave because well, it's complicated. I'm sorry. You showed me a life and I'll never forget you. I love you so much. I loved you from the day I met you. I wanted to tell you so that you would say the same, but I guess now I'll never hear those words. Please don't come after me, I don't want you to get hurt. After you read this note remember what I said, forget about me and move on. Find someone you love that you can share your life with that you can open up to and say I love you to them. I'll be happy for you. Thank you, you made me feel like a princess in a fairytale story and you really were my prince. But my story has ended and you will find a new princess, I know you will._

_Love always, Sawen._

Hey so how was the story?. It's not the end yet duh. There's MORE CHAPTERS TO COME... You don't know the ending. Review if u want.


	12. What i did for love

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or the characters etc.

This could be my final chapter. The one that ends all this tragedy. Yet there may be more. You'll just have to read and c.

He looked still at the note. Eldarwen and Kenshyne rushed into the room and saw him kneeling on the floor. "Tell me what happened." The prince asked and they both sighed and told him the whole story.

"She wanted to protect you."

"She didn't have to leave. I would've fought for us."

"You cannot fight against the valar."

At the stables

Where am I suppose to go? I don't know where this Valinor place is. I guess I'll just have to ride until they come for me; I have to go far from here.

She took one of the horses out when no one was around and hopped onto it not noticing while she did that she dropped her notebook. She took one final look behind and rode quickly out the open door.

Back at the room

"I must find her." Legolas said but Kenshyne restrained him from stepping out the door.

"Don't you understand? She didn't want you to follow her. She told you not to. You're just going to get hurt!" Eldarwen cried as her own eyes went watery through her words. "Please Legolas, this will only make things worse."

"I don't care. If I don't find her then I'm not coming back, ever." He freed himself from Kenshyne's grip and ran out. When he reached the stables he took out his horse and noticed something red under a bit of hay. A notebook, and he looked through the pages seeing that it was Sawen's recording everything she felt inside and he held it in his hand and stepped onto the horse. "Noro Lim" He whispered into the ear of his horse and it took off swiftly.

Where Sawen is

She had been riding for sometime now and nothing in sight except for plains and grass. She stopped riding and got off her horse. "Where am I suppose to go?" she said to herself." And she dropped to her knees on the grass. " WHERE AM I SUPPOSE TO GO?!" she yelled out towards the sky.

Nothing. Then all of a sudden a light opened up just ahead of her and out came a rider on a horse. So magnificent it shined so bright that Sawen couldn't see. The next second she woke up and her surrounding was beautiful. Full of light and life and beauty. The scent was clear and fresh, the grass sparkled and the birds sung so sweetly.

She looked around and she was in a garden. _I wonder what happened. Where am I? How did I get here? _

"Sawen. How long has it been?" A voice said and she turned and saw a beaming light that dimmed and showed a person standing in front of her. Two people, one female and a male.

"Varda, she is finally here with us." The man whispered to his partner. She looked overjoyed at seeing Sawen and bent over and hugged her. "Our hearts rejoice upon your return." She said.

Sawen was confused at the whole situation here. To her she had never met them before but then she felt so close to them. She felt safe and she belonged.

"You do not remember child. A long time ago, us the Valar created you but you were sent away by Melkor. We have searched for you ever since. But now you are finally here. Thanks to Oromë, he was the one whom you spoke with. The voice in the sky."

"Am I dreaming? This can't be real." She tried pinching herself to see for sure but this was indeed real.

"Do you want this to be a dream?" The woman asked. She was beautiful, indescribable by words.

"Yes....No, no I don't. So does this mean...you're my parents?" She asked. Her heart was beating so fast and she felt herself shaking.

They both smiled warmly at her. And she couldn't help herself but throw her arms around them. For the first time she met her true parents. Her whole body felt so much stronger and her spirit within her felt so alive and powerful. Her powers of the valar were taking action.

"Do you know child. That you were made for a very special purpose. You will lead and protect Ea by our side. You are the child of the valar, more powerful than any other force. Except of course Illuvatar."

"And here you shall live. Forever guiding this world." Manwë

said.

She was so happy. She had a real family, a real home and for that very moment everything seemed perfect. She was considered special. And then something hit her.

"But I feel like I'm forgetting something. I can't remember something very important." It was then that she had completely forgotten about Legolas. And the time they shared. Her memory of him seemed lost. And them being in totally different places she couldn't quite even think about any of it.

The gods knew what was happening but kept silent. If she remembers then she will not stay. And so they convinced her it was nothing. But still, something inside her told her it was important. That night she went to sleep as if hypnotized by this place, and slept soundly below Taniquitil. With the whole valar rejoicing and the elves praising upon the child's return. She dreamt of something she thought never happened. She was in a forest and she was being chased by orcs. When she tripped over she saw an elf walking over to but his face was blurred and she couldn't make out who it was. He helped her up and she was smiling. That was the first time she met Legolas.

She tried to uncover who it was but she just couldn't. The frustration gave her a headache in real life. She was still asleep, but if she had just opened her eyes. She would've seen something that would have surely reminded her of that elf. Something so precious right in front of her face.

The next day she woke Yavanna had given her a single flower and placed it in her hair. The valar were preparing for a magnificent feast to celebrate her return. She spent that day learning about the world. She and Varda became close as a mother to a daughter. The other queens were also there. But the whole time she was thinking about her dream. _Who was he? Why do I feel like he was so important? Did I love him?_

"Is something the matter child?" asked Varda.

"I need to know. Where or who was I with before I came here? I can't remember anything but I'm feeling strange I had a dream about an elf and he helped me. I..i can't remember." She said clamping her teeth together and put her hands on her head. It was another headache and it was painful.

"Sawen! Are you feeling alright?" Asked Nienna

"Please, I have to know who he was. Every time I try to think of him I get a painful headache and my heart feels weak. Please, I know you know." She collapsed onto her knees and they were so scared. Varda fled to Manwë to tell him and he decided to let it pass and focus on the feast tonight. It was going to be the most grand feast of all time. And the guest of honor was Sawen.

"There there child. Forget about it. Tonight is the feast and you should prepare. It is in high honor for you. They expect to see you there." Said Vairë

It was night and people were gathered in the hour to celebrate. All the valar were present except for Sawen. She had wondered in thought into the gardens. _Why can't I remember? _Just then Manwë went to find her. He approached her but she still didn't notice. When she turned around she froze. She suddenly remembered flashes

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Legolas."

Out of flash

"Sawen are you alright? The crowds await for you. Come we must go. That elf in your dream was just an elf. He was of no importance to you. Forget the matter we must g..." He reached his hand but as she did the same she looked at her wrist and saw a bracelet she wore. A silver bracelet that had writing on it. "Legolas." She read and she withdrew her arm and looked closely at the bracelet.

In her mind

"I see the dress fitted you perfectly. You look beautiful tonight." ( At the beginning of the ball at Mirkwood) "Would you like to dance?"

Where Legolas is.

For 2 days now he had searched everywhere. He rode through the pouring rain in the middle of no where until he found a horse and some of Sawen's belongings but she was no where to be seen. "Sawen!" he tried looking around everywhere but still couldn't see her. It was near dark and it was pouring hard. He kept searching. _She must be here somewhere. _After hours of searching he grew tired but didn't want to stop. His body gave up on him and he rode to the nearest forest to seek some shelter from the trees.

He dried himself though he was still half wet and lay beside the horses in front of a small fire. He took out that red notebook and read all the pages. _This is all my fault. If I had only told her then, maybe...she would be here. How could she have been so strong? She put aside her feelings and thought of what would happen to me, instead of herself. She wished for me to have a happy life, and to share it with someone else. What was she feeling when she wrote those words? Did she really want me to move on?_

Where Sawen is

"W-who was he?" She asked. "I....how come I don't remember him?" It was another one of her headaches taking place when she thought of him.

"Do not trouble yourself so. He was of no importance. The important thing is that you are here now. Come, the crowd awaits your arrival." He held out his hand and she took it. For the time being, she believed in his word.

At the feast. There was splendid music and a wonderful aroma in the air. Everyone had a smile on their face. Random people bowed to Sawen when they walked pass and little children would give flowers to her. She felt so happy, that so many people cared. And that she was no longer left out. But a very deep feeling inside was still tugging at her. The feeling was indescribable. Every time she thought of it, she would feel some sort of pain. She wanted and didn't want to know. The feast was in full swing. Many were dancing, dining, singing and sharing cheerful conversations. Sawen sat quiet on her new throne. She gave everyone a warm smile and spoke every now and then, but it was an emotionless smile. She had the whole feast blocked out. Finally, she gave up trying to put on a cheerful face and looked down sadly but no one seemed to notice.

Manwe turned from his conversation with the Valar and looked down at Sawen. She didn't seem the least bit joyous. Her eyes were dull and her body felt lifeless. Manwe didn't think that a simple prince could have had such an impact on her in such less time.

The next day

She took a stroll around Valinor. Trying to enjoy the beauty laid before her in a world that she would control in some time soon. Her mind was wondering. She couldn't help but put all her thought into remembering. Her eyes kept looking down at her wrist and she constantly ran her finger along her silver bracelet hoping it would retrace something.

Nothing. She just sighed and this began to turn into her grief and there was nothing she could do. All that day she sat in the garden, where no one could see her. No one but Manwe and Varda.

They were sad for her. This was meant to be the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to anyone. Being told they are this important and powerful, but to Sawen, it seemed as if it didn't hit her at all. She sat there all day looking down at her bracelet. Tears trickled down her cheek and she felt cold. No longer could she feel that warmth she had once.

"We must tell her." Varda insisted after much thought. "I will weep if she wishes to leave, but that is her wish. If she is to stay, I want it to be because she chooses." Varda turned away and she did cry.

Manwe walked over to Sawen who sat lifelessly on the grass.

"Dear Sawen." He spoke, his words seemed of sympathy and yet of concern.

"Why?" She asked and looked up. Her eyes were red from crying but she wiped it away. " Why am I feeling this pain? I have discovered a whole new meaning to my life and yet I don't feel the least bit of it. Am I that strange?"

There was a moment of silence before Manwe replied. Sawen just frowned. When she first came, you could tell by a single look that she was truly happy. By the way she smiled, the way her eyes sparkled, the sound of her voice and her face lit with light shining like an angel. Slowly that drained away. Now she was left with no smile, watery eyes, and a broken spirit.

"I don't understand." She sighed.

"Last night. Thy saw you. No strand of joy, nor life inside you. Thy sense in your heart, you still long for him."

"For who?"

"It was meant to be the whole new time of start for Ea. You have everything in your control. Yet at the feast you looked as if at a funeral of a loved one." Manwe sighed. "You know that you have the Valar's heart and love. You will always be cherished. If it is indeed your will to remember, then so be it."

Manwe raised his hand above Sawen and spoke a few words. After a few seconds he stopped and rested.

In Sawen's mind.

"It's all coming back now." Instant memories of Legolas, "In Minas Tirith, Lothlorien, Mirkwood. He was..."

Back to present

"Do you love him?" Manwe asked, already knowing her answer. She nodded, smiling for the first time again. "Then are you sure you want to put all this behind? This is after all your home. You are one of the Valar now. Are you sure you want to just let your power go and be with that elf?"

She smiled at the thought of Legolas. "Before I came here. In my past life, I had everything a girl could want but life itself for me was useless. When I met Legolas, I felt as if my heart beat for the first time. And every minute I was with him, I was glad it was him. I knew the risks that I had that I might lose him. And now I'm here, and you're giving me a chance to see him again."

"I lost him once, and I'm not going to let another opportunity keep me from him again." She cried a last tear but it was for love. And she smiled at him.

"If he really loved you, he would have waited for this long." He said and finally found the will to smile.

"I don't understand?"

"I will send you back. But it is not of my power to what may have already happened. You wished him a happy life, and by now, he may have chosen that life. And you, if you go to him, you will see him happily with someone else."

"Anyway that I can be with him, I will be happy." She smiled. "Tell the Valar that I love them. Farewell."

They really do love each other. You are just as we made you out to be. Invincible.

Manwe prepared to send her back. And just one second before she did her last words "Ea will be fine without me. In your control....Father." And she was gone.

High King of Arda, since the beginning of time, Manwe released a single tear. He felt for the first time, he had a weakness. And that weakness is and always will be Sawen.

Fruits Basket credits them song playing

Hey, me here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. this is my last chapter. It's the end. That's it..................AHAHAHAHA fooled ya didn't I? No of course this isn't the end. How do you think I feel with a story that ends without Legolas ever seeing Sawen again? No, there are MORE CHAPTERS TO COME yes, but the question is

Has Legolas already chosen that life Sawen wished for him. And said I love you to another person? Don't think you know everything until you have read my next chapter.

The next chap, may be the last chapter, I say MAYBE.


	13. Taken twice

Disclaimer: Don't own lotr or characters, places etc. But I own my storyline. So if anyone steals it I swear I will break them. BREAK THEM, and if sum stupid publishing co. decides to take it and make a real book using MY story without asking me I'm gonna have Eru punish them good.

Anyways to the story now.

It's been four months since she disappeared. It was the middle of the day and the heat was tremendous. Sawen woke up somewhere in a field and her head was still a little spinning. She had no shoes on and wore nothing but a simple but finely detailed dress, her hair was still straight and perfect save but the bits of wheat stuck to it. Overall she looked with the same elegance, sweet and beautiful.

"aww, it all happened so dramatically. What happ....I'm here! I'm back here!" She cried with joy and stood up. _I'll find you Legolas, I'll find you wherever you are. _

She headed to the nearest house she could find. It was a small cottage with a spooky sense to it. "I just need to know my way back to Mirkwood." She thought and she approached the door and knocked. A loud creak was made as the doorknob turned and opened. Sawen gasped as she saw who it was.

"Y-you!"

Elsewhere

An elf was showering in a small lake. His golden blonde hair was untouched and his perfect figure was just underneath the water. "Four months, exactly. I haven't seen you in four months." He sighed as he got out of the water and dried himself. He got dressed and headed back to his house. Since he left Mirkwood he was offered a place to stay for the time being, it was a small house, quite cosy and enough to stain him. He shared it with the owner, a lady named Lindethiel. She was a fair elf who lived by herself on the far borders of Rivendell.

Legolas walked into the house and put down his bow and quiver.

"Legolas!" cried a happy voice. The woman came running out and greeted him. He smiled weakly. "Lindethiel." He looked into her emerald eyes and saw her. She was in love with him, ever since he came to stay with her. Whenever she did household chores or had to go out and collect food, he would assist her meanwhile also looking for Sawen. But Lindethiel didn't know of the matter with Sawen. She knew Legolas was a prince and she was flattered in all hoping that in time he would also love her the way she does.

"So Legolas, I collected some tomatoes and some herbs from our garden. And the strawberries are ready to eat." She was a bit excited to see him. He always seemed to brighten her day. "I've seen you lately. You looked a bit down on something. Why don't you share it with me? Oh wait, I've prepared something special just for you." She ran into the kitchen and told him to come in.

He sat himself down on the table and she placed a plate of pasta in front of him. He gasped at the sight but smiled. _Spaghetti. _He remembered when Sawen had made it for him, and their little cooking play. He picked up the fork and scooped it in his mouth as Lindethiel looked anxiously for his reply.

"I thought I'd try something different. So what do you think?" She sat down beside him and waited.

"W-who told you how to make it?" he asked hoping that she knew something.

"No one, I just mixed some things in and I made it." She replied cheerfully.

"It's delicious." _It's nice, but it seems to be missing something. Compared to Sawen's one, this was nothing._ It was because that Sawen made the other one, it would taste the best no matter what. It had love mixed in and he saw that by the way Sawen cooked it. This one, it had love, but not that kind. It was different.

He put aside the plate and looked at Lindethiel beside him. She was only inches away from him. "Legolas I need to tell you something." She sat upright and faced him.

He knew now that she was going to confess her feelings to him. But there was no way he could accept her. He loved Sawen. He sighed.

"Legolas, how should I say this. Umm, you've been here for me when I needed you most. I trust you a lot and you know that. I'm so happy to have met you, and now I'm even happier to have fallen in love with you." Legolas didn't feel surprised, he saw it coming. He was just helping her, he had no intentions of making her fall in love. " Legolas I-I love you!" she couldn't help herself and she leant forward and kissed him on the lips.

At the cottage

Sawen looked in front of her and saw a woman. It was the same woman that she saw when she and Legolas were in a village. She was the one who wanted to stab Legolas with the knife, luckily Sawen blocked it and it hit her.

"T-they put you away." Sawen exclaimed, she felt shivers up her spine.

"Hm, yes. But I got away." She smiled wickedly and moved forward a few steps and Sawen moved back. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you...again." She laughed and had an evil smirk. "Come in." she offered

"No." Sawen replied bluntly turning to head off.

She sighed fakely, " Then I suppose you don't want to know about your prince Legolas then."

Sawen froze at the spot. And turned around. "How did you...where is he?" she asked hoping for a direct answer.

"Come in." She persuaded. And Sawen walked in cautiously. The woman closed the door and silently locked it. Something strange was about to happen, she could just feel it.

"Why did you want to attack him?" Sawen asked out of nowhere.

"It's a secret." She grinned.

"So, why do you want me here? What do you know about Legolas?"

"Don't rush. Here have some tea." She poured a cup of hot tea on an already blazing hot day and handed it to her. "Drink it then I'll explain everything."

Being a bit dense at the situation Sawen took the tea and drank a sip. Immediately she felt dizzy and passed out.

A few minutes later

She woke up, still in the house and the same spot but her hands and feet were tied to the chair. The woman was sitting in front of her with a knife.

"Oh your awake." She laughed.

"Why are you doing this? I don't even know you!"

"But you know Legolas. And from the looks of it, you two are pretty close." She laughed again. "And anyone who is close to him, must unfortunately pay." She held up the knife and brought it close to Sawen's face.

"What did Legolas do to you?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Oh, it's not what he did to me. It's what he did to my sister." She changed the expression on her face dramatically from insane laughter to a sorrowful and sad face.

"y-your..."

"Elenya." She smiled. "She and Legolas use to be a couple. ****sighs But then Legolas broke her heart and she died a few days later. So now..." She grinned evilly at Sawen. "I can get my revenge...on you."

"You lie! I know Legolas and he would not cheat love like that! Elenya broke his heart, she desired his money and power, and she's t.." A hard slap came across her face and she let out a cry.

"No, no." she said calmly. "He broke her heart. But for some odd reason he is different around you!! You stole him away and that's why Elenya died. It's all YOUR FAULT!"

"Your crazy! Let me out of here!" she yelled

"Uh-uh, no can do. He broke my sister's heart once. Now it's time to break his heart and yours." She held up her knife when suddenly she dropped it and slapped herself.

"No Yerathiel!" she cried to herself. "You can't hurt her." "Why not?" " Because it's better to do it in front of him." She smiled at the thought.

She must have separate personalities. I have to find a way to get out of here, but how? This mental nutcase is a millimeter away from killing me. sighs

"Very well then. We'll take her with us." "Yes indeed. He live on the other side of the field, it shouldn't take more than 15 minutes." " This was a great plan Yera." Now this was getting freaky. She was talking to herself and waving the knife around like a psycho.

"Come on. Let's go meet your Legolas fore the last time." She untied her ropes but held the knife close and Sawen couldn't run for it. She led her out the door and followed with the knife like a robber taking a hostage.

Back to Legolas

Lindethiel had her lips pressed against Legolas' but he finally pulled back. "W-what's wrong?"

"Look, Lin. I- I love you b.." He was cut off.

"I knew it!, I knew you loved me!"

Back to Sawen

Suddenly Sawen felt this immediate pain, but it felt more like a dagger in her heart. It was as if her whole body just stopped working.

She was still held by Yerathiel pointing a knife behind her back and pressing in against her.

Back to Legolas

Lindethiel grabbed Legolas in a loving hug but he pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Lin, I said I love you..."

"That's all I needed to kno..."

"But I meant I love you as a sister. Only a sister. I am in love with another."

Her emerald eyes grew watery. "B-but you never said anything about another person! Tell me who is she?!" she demanded

"Look Lin, I'm sorry. I came to live with you so that I could explore the land and find her. She's been gone for 4 months now. I still have no news of her." He explained more of the details and she was still crying. " You must understand. I have to find her."

"No you don't. It's been 4 months so she'd probably dead!" She couldn't believe what she had just said, but she didn't apologize either.

"No. I don't believe that. Something tells me she's alive. And nearby." He picked up some sense of her, it was faint but getting stronger.

"All this time. Did you never trust me?" She asked, crying and at the same time angry.

"No, it not that, its..."

"You led me on and now you crush my spirit! I was in love with you, you know I was and still you didn't say a word!" She stood up and moved away from him.

"No look Lin I had no intention of..."

"Shut it okay. If you want to go and search for you lost love, GO AHEAD! From this moment on I know longer know you. I don't allow strangers and heart breakers into this house so GET OUT!" she cried shoving him and shut the door right behind him before he could say anything. She slowly collapsed into tears and ran into her bedroom.

Legolas sighed and walked off. He had taken his bow and quiver before leaving and at least that would help. He walked off into whatever direction his sense was leading him. But it could have been no more than just false hope.

He had walked for some minutes when he saw a figure, or two figures moving towards him. When they came out of the darkness of the bushes he saw one of the women had a white mask around her face and he couldn't recognize her but the other seemed somewhat familiar.

"OH LEGOLAS." She said with a huge smile in a kind of freaky way.

"C-can I help y... wait a minute. Your th-that insane woman who tried to kill me at that village. What do you want and who is she?"

She laughed of loud. " Funny you don't recognize someone so close up. Oh well, even better." She held the knife to the masked woman's face.

"I'm Elenya's sister." And she explained the rest very quickly.

"You have it all wrong."

"Hehehehe now he's blaming us. What an idiot." "But you have to admit he's pretty cute." "HeLlo! He crushed our sister" "Oh yeh, and he'll pay for that!"

_She is strange. Separate people inside. I wonder who that masked woman is. She can't seem to speak. _"Look why don't you put down the knife. And release that woman." He said gently.

"Why poor poor Legolas, you have no idea still." She kept talking to herself and finally. "No, she has to die. Right in front of you."

The woman tried to speak but under the mask she couldn't. She made eye contact with Legolas and he recognized them. _Her eyes, they seem so familiar. _She was wearing a cloak but underneath was her dress. So it was hard to recognize.

Suddenly she whispered something into the woman's ear. "This is for Elenya. Enjoy the last sight of your love." Legolas was watching hard at the woman and the insane one.

"Put down the knife, no blood should be spilled over that matter. It has nothing to do with anyone else so just relea.."

"Too late." And she took the knife and stabbed it through the masked woman's stomach. The second the knife went through her, Yerathiel screamed as her hand seemed like it was burning ( like when Merry stabbed the witch king) and she ran off into the darkness of the forest before Legolas could chase her, the masked woman fell to the ground in deep pain.

Legolas bent down and held her in his arms as he slowly took out the knife. The wound was quite big and the knife was poisoned. "Your bloodstream's been infected with the poison. We must get you to the nearest...." She struggled a little and he noticed she was still binded. "Miss, how did you get into these woods? And that woman, did you know her?"

He slowly lifted the mask and he saw a sight for sore eyes. The woman was no longer masked now, and her brown eyes with tints of gold were clearer than ever. " Sawen!" he cried as he held her close in his arms. "Oh, how could I have not known. You were here the whole time. Sawen, I missed you so much." He almost cried but didn't. He was overjoyed at seeing her. "We're back together. Just like we are meant to be." He looked down at his bracelet and held her hand together with his. Her bracelet was still there. He looked down and saw her in pain, and she was weak.

"How can this be. You're a goddess, you should be unharmed."

She cried. "I-I'm no longer a goddess. I gave it up to be with you..." she let out a loud cry as the pain got deeper. She squeezed Legolas' hand tightly.

"No, Sawen. I won't let you die." But this was beyond Legolas' healing skill. The poison was spreading as they spoke. "Eru wouldn't just take you away from me when you have just returned."

She smiled, _he still loves me. Just say it Legolas, just say it and then at least I'll die happy knowing it for sure. _"Renich I lu I erui govannem?" (remember when we first met) Suprisingly Sawen understood.

"How could I forget." She smiled, though she was getting weaker.

"You said you wanted to see the whole middle earth. And meet the fellowship. You will have the chance to do that still. I won't let you die because...because I- I love you!" He bent down and pressed his lips against her. " You said you wanted to hear those words, more than anything. I love you Sawen, I always have. You're the only princess I can ever love." He caressed her cheek and saw her eyes watery but a joyful watery.

She was finding it hard to breathe now, with all the heat in the air and the poison in her, " I gasp, I gasp love gasp.........

Dun dun dun!!!!!! THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No I'm just joking, again. THERE IS MORE TO COME one more chapter. And you have to read it. What do u think of this one??? REVIEW and tell me. I'm sooo sorri I didn't up8 within 13 days, oh well. I should for the next one.


	14. Scarred Love

Disclaimer: I don't own lotr.

Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all. Sorry I can't mention your names but I enjoyed reading ur comments.

Normally, if a girl was stabbed by a blade in the gut which was also poisoned, she would have died straight away. But it's not everyday you come across a mysterious coincidence that that very girl is a decendant of The Valar. And maybe it is hard to accept that fact but it is.

The elf leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't give up now, not when we've been through so much." There was so much emotion in his words. Tears trickled down his cheek as he held her in his arms.

Then he looked up into the sky and said something silently. _May the valar take my life if she is to die. Then we shall be together always, always._

The sky was silent. The sun was bright and the weather dry and hot.

Tip, tip, tip, tap, tap 

Drops of rain fell down among them in the forest. Even on a day like this the heavens give us rain.

He smiled, and looked back down at the young girl, who was still laying there. You'd think that she was dead, if you couldn't feel the slightest bit of warmth still in her body.

Where Lindethiel is

Damn you Legolas. Wasn't I ever good enough for you. I gave you everything, everything. And you allowed me to love you when you had another love. I hate you. I hate you. Nobody hurts me like this and gets away. Not even if I love them, they will pay.

She snapped a twig that she had been strangling for the past few minutes while walking through the woods. _If I ever see you again, I'll make sure of it._

Back to Legolas

Examining the wound further he had to find a way to stop the poison for now until they get back to Mirkwood. "Stay here, I'll be back very soon." He lay her on the side of a tree so her back was rested against the soft wood. They were both soaking wet but under the treetops it was less pouring.

He walked off quickly scanning here and there for some sort of plant that could help and there was nothing. He came to a riverside and found herbs growing on the bank and ran over. All of a sudden a strange feeling came over him. He turned his body around and standing in front of him drenched in mud and water was Lindethiel. Her hands were hidden behind her back.

"Lin.. why are yo.."

"Legolas, I came to tell you something." A smile showed across her face. She wiped off some dirt from her dress, making herself presentable to him and approached him slowly. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry I forced you out like that before, I was just...shocked."

"Y-You forgive me?" A moment to think and he replied. "Oh Thank you Lin."

"I hope we can still be friends, we can right?" she asked holding out both her hands in front. Legolas walked over and hugged her. "Of course, but right now I hav....AHHH!" He didn't realize the lies in her words and it was a bit too late. Lin pulled out a sharp blade hidden under her sleeve while Legolas embraced her and she slit a cut across his neck. The cut wasn't deep enough to kill him, just the maximum amount of pain possible for now.

She pushed him onto the grass having no consideration of how he felt. She stood there and laughed. "Your too dense Legolas."

"Lin.. how could you..."

"What? Be so insane? I'm not sure." She kneeled down close to Legolas, "You don't love her Legolas. You don't love her. Your fighting for something that isn't yours." She laughed again but Legolas smirked and leaned in and whispered something into her ears. After she heard she stood up and kicked Legolas in the gut and ran off. Whatever he said had a lot of effect on her.

Legolas tried his best to stand up and though the pain killed his neck he stood and walked weakly back to Sawen. There she lay there, her eyes closed. He kneeled down and felt her forehead. It was cold and when he felt for her pulse, it was gone.

The rain kept pouring but a little lighter than before.

He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead one last time before he lay her head down on his chest, holding her hands.

And so passed Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and Sawen of the Valar.

And on their tombstones read in elvish;

_The never ending love of an elf for a goddess. Two entwined hearts scarred for love._

"Why is it that even a love as strong as theirs, never had the chance to live. Standing against the forces of heaven and earth, standing tall amongst your greatest fear and still it seems not enough. When you are given a second chance for love, after the biggest sacrifice, why is it that fate chose to take it away, before it even had the chance to start again?

Their lives may have been taken, but their love was never lost, or forgotten."

Well? What did you think of my chapter?

If you want to know who said those last words or what Legolas whispered to Lindethiel you have to review me.

Don't worry there is ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING its on the way and it's the alternative ending if I get a lot of flames. But anyways REVIEW!!!!


End file.
